Harry Potter i Percy Jackson Zderzenie dwóch światów
by Amaros
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Harry Potter i Percy Jackson spotkali się? Gdyby ich światy połączyły się w jeden? Opowiadanie rozgrywa się 5 lat po zabiciu Voldemorta i udanej walce z Gają, ale czy na świat powrócił już upragniony pokój? Harry i Percy muszą poznać swoje drugie oblicze, swoją drugą moc, która uaktywnia się powoli po spotkaniu dwóch różnych światów. Magia i mitologia.
1. R1 Błędne koło

**Percy**

Siedmioro herosów i czworo czarodziejów na drodze sobie stanie,  
Wzajemną pomocą przywrócą światłość nim noc nastanie,  
Z jego pomocą Czarny Pan z wieczystego prochu powróci,  
Strzeżcie się ludzie tego co mu pomaga - boga, który się odwrócił.

Powiedz mi proszę Rachel, że to nie była przepowiednia, a Ty wpadłaś na obóz tylko w celach towarzyskich. - Percy patrzył na nią surowym wzrokiem. Minęło pięć lat od ostatniej bitwy z Gają i już zdążył się oswoić z myślą, że jego życie przebiegało spokojnie - nie licząc kilku pomniejszych potworów raz w tygodniu.  
\- Percy tak mi przykro - Rachel mówiła nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Niestety duch Delf przemówił przeze mnie kolejny raz. Percy to jest przepowiednia. - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z naciskiem.  
\- Hej! Rachel! - usłyszeli głos od domu Ateny. - Kopę lat! Wpadłaś nas odwiedzić? - Podbiegła do nich dziewczyna o długich blond włosach i szarych oczach z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jednak gdy zobaczyła minę przyjaciółki i jej chłopaka, od razu przestała się uśmiechać. - Co się stało?  
\- Annabeth, ja...  
\- Ona właśnie wymówiła kolejną przepowiednię - wtrącił się Percy. - Wiesz co to znaczy? Misja, właśnie to!  
\- Oh zamknij się Glonomóżdżku, to wcale nie musi oznaczać nas.  
\- Wcale nie musi oznaczać nas!? Annabeth ostatnio o przepowiedni z Gają mówiłaś też coś podobnego, że to może się wydarzyć nawet za setki lat i co? - Percy rzucał groźne miny w stronę jednej i drugiej. - Zdążyłem nawet polubić Pana D, a teraz znowu będą mnie ganiać krwiożercze bestie.  
\- Percy znam Cię. - Annabeth położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. - W głębi duszy tego właśnie chciałeś. Kolejnej niebezpiecznej przygody. - Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i pocałowała lekko w usta. - Chodźmy zobaczyć się z Chejronem, tam Rachel powtórzy przepowiednię i zobaczymy co on ma do powiedzenia na ten temat.

 **Harry**

Harry Potter zażywał właśnie popołudniowej drzemki po intensywnej grze w quidditcha. On razem z Ginny i Hermioną grali na zespół złożony z Rona, George'a i Angeliny. Hermiona pomimo starań nigdy nie była dobra w tej grze, jednak nie przeszkodziło to im w wygranej. Ginny strzelała gola za golem, a Harry złapał znicza nim Angelina zdążyła się połapać, że się pojawił. Teraz Potter spał sobie smacznie w salonie Nory, gdzie mieszkał od pięciu lat. Weasleye przyjęli go jak własnego syna, a gdy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że z Ginny są parą, nikt nie krył radości. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że na fotelu przy kominku siedzi rudowłosa dziewczyna, która go obserwuje. "Zawsze wiedziałam, że będziesz mój". Chłopak zaczął kręcić się niespokojnie podczas snu. Ginny obiecała sobie, że wyciągnie z niego co mu się właśnie śniło, gdy ten zerwał się nagle blady jak ściana, oblany potem. Nikt jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ale Harry'ego Pottera pierwszy raz od pięciu lat znowu rozbolała blizna.


	2. R2 Nie do końca wyjaśniona przepowiednia

**Percy**

Chejrona znaleźli przy polach truskawek. Gdy zobaczył Rachel od razu się uśmiechnął, ale uśmiech ten zgasł tak szybko jak się pojawił.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Chejronie, Rachel właśnie wymówiła kolejną przepowiednię. – Odpowiedziała Annabeth.  
\- Przepowiednię powiadacie? – Rozejrzał się dookoła, otaczało ich pełno herosów zajmujących się truskawkami. – Chodźmy do domku Posejdona, tu jest zbyt dużo uszu.  
Kiedy dotarli na miejsce Chejron poprosił o powtórzenie przepowiedni.  
\- Słodki Zeusie…  
\- Czy Zeus jest taki słodki to bym się kłócił – wtrącił się Percy. Po niebie przetoczył się grzmot. – Dobra, dobra żartowałem – odpowiedział Percy podnosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji.  
\- Chejronie czy wiesz może kim jest ten Pan i Ci czarodzieje? – Spytała się Annabeth, jednak odpowiedź ją zaskoczyła.

\- Tak moja droga. Wiem kim on jest i kim oni są. – Odpowiedź centaura widocznie ich zszokowała. Przepowiednie nigdy nie były jasne i nigdy nie miały sensu. Teraz gdy usłyszeli, że Chejron wie coś na ten temat wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco.  
\- Od czego by tu zacząć… - zaczął krążyć po domku. – Widzicie, w świecie czarodziejów dwadzieścia dwa lata temu została wypowiedziana przepowiednia…  
\- HA! – Percy mu przerwał a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. – Przepraszam, to znaczy, że nie tylko my musimy nosić na barkach wolę bogów. Dziwna odmiana.  
\- Mózg Ci się chyba całkowicie zamienił w glony. – Zripostowała go Annabeth.  
\- Dosyć! – Przerwał im Chejron. – Tak jak mówiłem w ich świecie była taka przepowiednia. Tyczyła się ona najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika tamtych czasów, a zwany był on Voldemortem, lub tak jak jest to w przepowiedni, przez swoich zwolenników Czarnym Panem. Jednak słowa tej przepowiedni mówiły o chłopcu, który urodzi się z mocą, której Czarny Pan nigdy nie posiądzie. Z mocą zdolną go pokonać, co też miało miejsce pięć lat temu.  
\- A ten chłopak, co się z nim stało? – Wtrąciła się nieśmiało Rachel.  
\- Chłopak przeżył i tylko tyle wiem. Co się z nim dzieje teraz, nie mam pojęcia. – Centaur zakręcił niespokojnie ogonem. – Wiem tyle o nim, że nazywa się Harry Potter.

 **Harry**

Harry próbował podnieść się z łóżka, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i rozbiłby się o najbliższy stolik gdyby nie czuja Ginny.  
\- Harry! Co się stało?! – Ginny była przerażona, mimo to zachowała zdolność do myślenia. Posadziła chłopaka na łóżku, a sama pobiegła szybko na podwórko gdzie reszta wylegiwała się w słońcu. – Mamo! Ron! Szybko! Coś się stało Harry'emu.  
Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc gdzie przed chwilą siedzieli i wpadli do salonu. Harry siedział w tym miejscu, w którym zostawiła go Ginny i nie poruszał się.  
\- Harry! – Pierwszy dobiegł do niego Ron. – Stary rusz się! Halo! Ziemia do Harrego!  
Chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela już przytomniejszym wzrokiem.  
\- Ni… nic mi nie jest. – Powiedział słabym głosem. – Mogę prosić o szklankę wody?  
Gdy Harry pił wszyscy patrzyli na niego, jak by miał zaraz umrzeć. Gdy tak na nich patrzył parsknął śmiechem, a atmosfera lekko się ożywiła. Ginny usiadła obok niego i złapała go za rękę.  
\- Harry co się stało? – Spytała cicho.  
\- Słuchajcie muszę wam coś powiedzieć. – Potter rozejrzał się po zebranych. – Miałem sen, tylko to nie był taki zwykły sen. To było jak kiedyś, za czasów Voldemorta. – Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się na to imię, mimo upływu pięciu lat nadal się nie przyzwyczaili.  
\- Śniło mi się, że on powrócił a ja z nim wałczyłem i wtedy… - Spojrzał na nich i dokończył cicho. – I wtedy rozbolała mnie blizna.  
Reakcja była chyba trochę przesadzona, wszyscy pobledli i wyglądali teraz tak samo blado jak Harry, a Molly zaczęła szlochać.  
\- Co to może znaczyć? – Spytała Hermiona. – Czy to znaczy, że on powrócił? – Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. – Chciałabym, żeby Dumbledore żył i nam doradził. – Przytuliła się do Rona.  
\- Jest taka możliwość. – Powiedział powoli Harry. – Jego portret w dalszym ciągu wisi w Hogwarcie.  
\- No to czas powrócić na stare śmieci. – Wtrącił się Ron. – McGonagall na pewno nam pozwoli z nim pogadać.  
\- Jest jeszcze coś o czym muszę wam powiedzieć. Kiedy walczyłem z Vold… - Wszyscy syknęli. – No dobra z Sami Wiecie Kim, on nie był sam. Była z nim jakaś postać, która mieniła się złotem. Nie jestem pewien, ale to była chyba kobieta.  
\- Harry chyba nie powiesz, że Sam Wiesz Kto przygruchał sobie jakąś kobitkę. – Odpowiedział wesoło George. – To do niego nie podobne, on nie wie co to miłość.  
\- Nie wiem George, to nie w jego stylu. Jest jeszcze coś o czym wam nie powiedziałem. – Teraz w pokoju zapadła cisza po wyobrażaniu sobie Voldemorta z jakąś kobietą. – Kiedy z nimi walczyłem nie byłem sam. To dziwne, ale walczył ze mną jakiś chłopak, który posługiwał się mieczem. Pamiętam tylko jak się nazywał. Percy Jackson.


	3. R3 Wspólna tajemnica Albusa i Chejrona

**Annabeth**

Annabeth patrzyła na centaura i miała do niego żal. Od zawsze zdradzał jej więcej sekretów i tajemnic niż innym wychowankom obozu, a teraz się na nim zawiodła.  
\- Chejronie czemu to ukryłeś przede mną? - popatrzyła na niego smutno. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Przykro mi moja droga, ale taka była wola bogów, żeby wam o niczym nie mówić.  
\- To... oni o wszystkim wiedzą? - spytała.  
\- Tak, wiedzą. Albus Dumbledore był jedynym człowiekiem nie powiązanym z bogami, który do tej pory odwiedził Olimp.  
\- Sorry Chejronie kto niby? - Wtrącił się Percy.  
\- Albus Dumbledore. Ponoć jedyny czarodziej, którego bał się Czarny Pan.  
\- A czy nie mówiłeś nam przed chwilą, że najpotężniejszym czarodziejem był ten Harry coś tam?  
\- Z Harrym Potterem jest całkiem inna historia Percy. - Chejron przez chwilę nic nie mówił. - Ale zanim wam ją przedstawię, chciałbym żebyście poszli po Leo. Jeżeli to oznacza misję będzie wam potrzebny wraz z Argo II.  
\- Pójdę po niego. - Powiedział Percy i wyszedł.  
Po pięciu minutach wyczekiwania pojawili się w drzwiach.  
\- Czy ktoś wzywał super ciacho? - Leo wyszczerzył do nich zęby. - O to jestem.  
\- Leo, to nie czas na żarty. - Annabeth odpowiedziała, a Leo spoważniał.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Rachel przerwała nasz spokojny żywot przepowiednią i teraz musimy się nad nią zastanowić.  
\- Ale chyba mi nie powiedziecie, że Gaja wróciła? Bo jak tak to wujek Leo, znów potraktuje ją jakimś sprawnym mechanicznym zaklęciem. - Leo znów się uśmiechał.  
\- Co do zaklęć, to trafiłeś w dziesiątkę - wtrącił się Percy.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Posłuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie, bo to jest bardzo ważne. - Głos zabrał Chejron. - Jak już powiedziałem w świecie czarodziejów...  
\- Czarodziejów? To jakieś żarty? - Popatrzył na nich Leo. - Dobrze wiecie, ze to ja jestem ten śmieszny kolo Valdez.  
\- Cicho siedź Valdez. - Annabeth go uciszyła. Leo od samego początku przygody z Gają czuł do niej respekt, więc zamknął się od razu.  
\- W świecie czarodziejów - kontynuował Chejron - żył czarnoksiężnik, który budził strach we wszystkich. Dosłownie tak wielki, że ludzie bali się wymawiać jego imienia. Voldemort. Wspominałem wam też, że dwadzieścia dwa lata temu została wypowiedziana przepowiednia, która mówiła, że narodzi się czarodziej z mocą większą od samego Voldemorta. Czarny Pan wybrał się więc do domu tego chłopca i zabił jego ojca i matkę, a następnie próbował on zabić Harry'ego. W tym momencie zaczyna się niezwykłość tej historii, ponieważ chłopak ten jako jedyny przeżył ich zaklęcie uśmiercające. Została mu na czole tylko blizna w kształcie błyskawicy.  
\- Stop! Stop! Przerwa w grze. - Percy się podniósł układając ręce w znak przerwy. - Chejronie czy Ty nam teraz chcesz wmówić, że jakiś chłopiec przeżył to zaklęcie jakieś tam i na czole została mu tylko błyskawica?  
\- Percy usiądź. Nic wam nie chce wmówić. - Chejron zrobił chwilę pauzy. - Takie są fakty.  
\- No dobrze Chejronie, a co się stało z tamtym Voldemizatorem? - Spytała Annabeth.  
\- Voldemortem.  
\- No tak właśnie z nim.  
\- Voldemort tamtego dnia stracił swoją moc. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nim stało. Rozpłynął się, a sam Harry Potter stał się sławny w całym czarodziejskim świecie nim nauczył się chodzić. Jednak Voldemort powrócił jedenaście lat później jako marna cząstka samego siebie i powracał tak każdego roku, aż w końcu udało mu się odzyskać całkowicie ciało gdy Harry Potter miał piętnaście lat. W wieku siedemnastu lat Harry stoczył z nim ostateczną bitwę i wygrał. Uwolnił raz na zawsze świat czarodziejów od mrocznych dziejów.  
\- A Ty Chejronie wiesz to wszystko od tego Arbuza?  
\- Albusa. Tak. Nasze światy kontaktowały się ze sobą właśnie przez jego osobę. Pojawiał się raz do roku i wymienialiśmy między sobą informacje. Co się dzieje u nas, a co u nich.  
\- Czyli teraz gdy w przepowiedni jest mowa, że on powrócił z pomocą jakiegoś odwróconego boga... - zaczął Percy.  
\- Nie odwróconego boga tylko boga, który się odwrócił Glonomóżdżku. - Powiedziała Annabeth. - To ma znaczenie.  
\- Dobra, dobra nie ważne. W każdym razie tak jak mówiłem. Oznacza to misję.  
\- Dokładnie to Twoją misję Percy i Harry'ego. - Chejron mu przerwał.  
\- Mowa tu o siedmiu herosach i czterech czarodziejach. - Annabeth zaczęła już formować plan. - Czyli my wszyscy, którzy walczyliśmy z Gają i czterech czarodziejów od tego Harry'ego. - Teraz patrzyła na Leona. - Czy Argo II jest gotowy do podróży?  
\- Zawsze i wszędzie, droga Pani. - Leo ukłonił się na pokaz. - Proszę tylko powiedzieć kiedy, a wyruszamy.  
\- Czas odwiedzić stare śmieci. - Annabeth nieświadomie powtórzyła słowa Rona. - Wybieramy się do Rzymskiego obozu odwiedzić Jasona i innych.


	4. R4 Spotkanie z dyrektorami Hogwartu

W wielkiej sali trwała kolacja. Nic nie wskazywałoby na niezwykłość tej sytuacji gdyby nie całkowita cisza. Podczas posiłków zawsze rozbrzmiewała gwara rozmów oraz towarzyszyła im salwa śmiechów. Tym razem było inaczej. Nauczyciele zajęci rozmowami między sobą dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak. Profesor McGonagall rozejrzała się dookoła, a wszystkie głowy były zwrócone w jednym kierunku. W drzwiach od wielkiej sali stał nie kto inny jak...

\- Harry Potter. - Te słowa dyrektor Hogwartu wymówiła już na głos.  
Harry wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, a dookoła towarzyszyły mu podniecone szepty. Każdy wymawiał jego imię i wskazywał na niego palcem.  
\- Dobry wieczór pani profesor. - powiedział Harry będąc już przy stole nauczycieli. - Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Potter czemu ma towarzyszyć to całe zamieszanie? - spytała McGonagall, zwężając usta do niebezpiecznie cienkiej linii, która była im tak dobrze znana. - Co jest tak pilne, że nie mogło poczekać do końca uczty?  
\- Stęskniliśmy się za ucztą w Hogwarcie pani profesor i chcieliśmy się przyłączyć. - Wtrącił się rudzielec.  
\- Ron! - Hermiona przewróciła oczami. - Trochę manier.  
Profesor McGonagall patrząc na swoich byłych uczniów nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy. Nigdy tego nie przyznała głośno, ale byli oni jednymi z jej ulubionych wychowanków. Te wszystkie problemy, które sprawiali za czasów Hogwartu dziś były dla niej miłym wspomnieniem.  
\- Oczywiście panie Weasley. Zapraszam na ucztę. - Po tych słowach wyczarowała cztery dodatkowe krzesła dla Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony i Ginny.

\- O czym to chcieliście ze mną porozmawiać? - spytała dyrektorka, gdy wszyscy znaleźli się już w jej gabinecie.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem. - Odpowiedział Harry.  
Profesor McGonagall nawet jeżeli uznała prośbę za niezwykłą nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Oczywiście Potter, obraz wisi na tamtej ścianie. - wskazała im obraz, a sama zajęła się sprawdzaniem prac domowych z transmutacji.  
Wszyscy podeszli do portretu na ścianie, gdzie profesor Dumbledore spał sobie smacznie w ramach obrazu.  
\- Profesorze Dumbledore... - zaczął Harry, ale ten dalej spał.  
\- Może trzeba go jakoś dźgnąć? - Zaproponował Ron, patrząc na Harry'ego.  
\- Żebym ja Ciebie zaraz czymś nie dźgnęła. - Odparła Hermiona.  
\- Cisza! Profesorze Dumbledore! - powtórzył Harry już głośniej.  
\- No proszę, proszę Harry Potter wraz se swoimi wiernymi kompanami, znów zakłócają spokój Hogwartu. - Z obrazu po prawej stronie odpowiedział im dobrze znany sarkastyczny głos.  
\- Pro... profesor Snape... - Harry patrzył prosto w twarz znienawidzonego przez siebie nauczyciela, który jak się okazało zawsze próbował go ocalić.  
\- Ja... ja chciałem podziękować... - Harry nie wiedział jak się zachować.  
\- Daruj sobie Potter. - Odparł Severus Snape. - Nie zrobiłem tego dla Ciebie, Ty i Twój ojciec byliście zawsze tacy sami. Egoistyczni, myślący, że panujące zasady ich nie obowiązują. Zrobiłem to dla Lily. - I zniknął w ramach obrazu.  
\- Harry...  
\- Profesorze Dumbledore... - Harry'emu lekko załamał się głos.  
\- Witajcie moi drodzy. Hermiono. Ginewro. Ronaldzie. - Wymawiając każde imię lekko skłaniał głowę. - Co się stało Harry? Widzę, że coś Cię niepokoi. - Uśmiechnął się do niego, mrugając okiem z za swoich okularów połówek.  
\- Profesorze, chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy zna pan chłopaka, który nazywa się Percy Jackson - spytał Harry, a odpowiedź zaskoczyła go jak wcześniej Annabeth podczas rozmowy z Chejronem.  
\- Wiedziałem, że kiedyś to nastąpi. - Dumbledore przyglądał się uważnie chłopakowi. - Musisz wiedzieć Harry, że nasze światy do siebie nie pasują. Nasz świat przepełniony jest magią, a świat Percy'ego otaczają z każdej strony bogowie greccy i rzymscy.  
\- Chwila, co pan przez to rozumie? - spytała Hermiona..  
\- Droga Hermiono, czy znasz może mity greckie?  
\- Oczywiście, każde mugolskie dziecko je zna. Mity o Zeusie, Posejdonie, Hadesie i reszcie.  
\- Ja nie znam - wtrącił się Harry.  
\- Widzisz Harry są takie mity, że Posejdon włada morzem, Zeus niebiosami, a Hades...  
\- Później panno Granger - przerwał jej Dumbledore. - Chciałbym wiedzieć Harry skąd wiesz o Percym Jacksonie.  
\- Ja... miałem sen, taki jak za czasów Voldemorta... - i Harry opowiedział profesorowi cały sen i to, że rozbolała go blizna.  
\- Czy to możliwe, że Voldemort powrócił? - Spytała Ginny, a Ron syknął słysząc to imię. - Oh daj spokój Ron!  
\- Niestety obawiam się, że jest to możliwe. - Teraz wszyscy wpatrywali się w obraz Dumbledore'a. Nawet profesor McGonagall przestała sprawdzać prace domowe i podeszła bliżej.  
\- Albusie jak? - spytała.  
\- Minewro, nie ma czasu teraz na wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji, bo Harry musi działać szybko. Porozmawiamy jak oni wyjdą. - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Pamiętasz jak mówiłem Ci, że kiedyś może nadejść taka chwila gdy Harry spyta o Percy'ego? Chciałbym teraz, żebyś mu przekazała wspomnienia, które pozostawiłem dla niego tuż przed moją śmiercią. Harry - teraz profesor patrzył na niego. - Czy masz możliwość zdobyć myślodsiewnię, by prześledzić te wspomnienia?  
\- Myślę, że tak. Spytamy z Ronem w biurze aurorów...  
\- Poza tym to Potter. Samo nazwisko już wiele daje. - Przerwał mu Ron i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Nawet profesor Dumbledore się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wspomnienia o które pan prosił. - profesor McGonagall powróciła z fiolkami.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Harry tu są moje wspomnienia gdy odwiedzałem Olimp.  
\- Olimp?! - zapiszczała Hermiona. - To on istnieje?  
\- Oczywiście Hermiono. Wszystkiego dowiecie się z tych wspomnień. Zaraz po upadku Voldemorta oraz za każdym razem, gdy Harry stawał z nim twarzą w twarz. - Teraz profesor Dumbledore spoważniał, a wesołe błyski zniknęły z jego oczu. - Chciałbym żebyście je dokładnie obejrzeli i przeanalizowali. Ciebie Hermiono proszę również o streszczenie mitów greckich dla innych tu obecnych. W ostatnim wspomnieniu będą dokładne informacje, jak możecie skontaktować się z Chejronem. Ważne jest dla was, by poznać dokładniej jednego brata z wielkiej trójki. Posejdona.  
\- Dlaczego profesorze? Czemu właśnie on jest taki ważny?  
\- Ponieważ Percy Jackson jest jego synem. Dzieci wielkiej trójki zawsze mają wielką moc. Nie lekceważcie go.

Wszyscy mieli mętlik w swoich głowach. Nawet nie odnotowali w pamięci drogi powrotnej do bram Hogwartu. Każdy był pogrążony w swoich myślach i na swój sposób próbował ułożyć sobie wszystko. Wstąpili jeszcze do gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami by przemyśleć to przy kremowym piwie, ale nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć czegoś z sensem, czego nie powiedział im już profesor Dumbledore. Musieli zdobyć myślodsiewnię i obejrzeć wspomnienia. Każdy zajął się własnym piwem i siedzieli w ciszy, którą przerwał dobrze znany głos, który towarzyszył im przez lata w szkole.  
\- Potter. - Harry wstał od razu celując różdżką w osobę przed nim.  
\- Malfoy.


	5. R5 Spłata długu

\- Co to może oznaczać?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Czy on...  
\- ...proszę...  
\- ...powrócił?  
\- Możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać?  
\- Ojcze. Matko.  
Pełna napięcia rozmowa przy stole została przerwana, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł chłopak o blond włosach. Chwilę wcześniej stał w drzwiach przyglądając się rodzicom i próbując uchwycić o czym rozmawiają.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał.  
\- Nic się nie stało Draco, usiądź do posiłku proszę. - Odpowiedziała Narcyza Malfoy.  
Chłopak się nie poruszył, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w matkę i ojca. Coś przed nim ukrywali, a on nie przywykł by nie znać jakiś tajemnic.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć. - powiedział. - Ojcze? - teraz jego oczy świdrowały Lucjusza Malfoya.  
\- Słuchaj się matki, Draco. Siadaj do stołu. - odpowiedział pustym głosem Lucjusz.  
\- Nie. Coś się wydarzyło, a wy mi nie chcecie powiedzieć. Nie będę siedział przy jednym stole z kłamcami. - teraz w jego oczach był tylko chłód. - Dosyć już ojcze wycierpiałem przez Twoją... mroczną przeszłość.  
\- Dobrze. Siadaj, porozmawiamy.  
Draco usiadł do stołu na wprost ojca.  
\- Słucham więc.  
\- Chodzi o mroczny znak.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Znowu staje się wyraźny.  
Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te chwile, które wycierpiał on i jego rodzina za sprawą Czarnego Pana. On sam musiał zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a mimo, że tego nie chciał. Został zmuszony. Chciał chronić tylko swoich bliskich. Na końcu, przed popełnieniem morderstwa uratował go Severus Snape, który w gronie byłych śmierciożerców uznawany jest za zdrajcę, ale dla niego jest prawdziwym bohaterem.  
\- Przecież Potter go zabił. Widziałem na własne oczy jak rozpada się na drobne kawałki. Jak zamienia się w proch.  
\- My też to widzieliśmy, ale... - wtrąciła się Narcyza.  
\- Ojcze, chyba nie zamierzasz go odnaleźć, po tym wszystkim...? - przerwał jej Draco.  
\- Nie, ale nie mam zamiaru też mu przeszkodzić, jeżeli miałby powrócić.  
\- Trzeba ostrzec Pottera. - stwierdził blondyn.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru pomagać żadnemu Potterowi! - wykrzyczał Lucjusz Malfoy. - Przez niego straciłem wszystko!  
\- Nie! Straciłeś wszystko przez swoją głupotę i manie czystej krwi! - Draco poderwał się z krzesła, które wywróciło się z hukiem na podłogę. - Idę porozmawiać z Potterem czy Ci się to podoba czy nie. Uratował mi życie! - teraz wyjął z pod szaty różdżkę i wycelował w ojca. - Masz zamiar mnie powstrzymywać? - wysyczał złowrogo.  
Lucjusz drgnął instynktownie ręką w stronę różdżki, ale się powstrzymał. Wpatrywał się w swojego syna, z którym kiedyś miał dobre stosunki. Od upadku Czarnego Pana on sam był poniżany, gdzie tylko się pojawił, a co musiał przeżywać Draco? Może to była szansa jego syna na zrehabilitowanie się w oczach czarodziejskiego świata. On sam już tej szansy nie miał. Znak na jego ramieniu pozostanie do końca życia.  
\- Idź.


	6. R6 Pod Trzema Miotłami

**Draco**

Chłopak wybiegł z domu i już miał się deportować, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, że nie ma pojęcia dokąd. Nigdy nie utrzymywał z Potterem bliskich stosunków, nawet nie miał zamiaru. Teraz jednak, zaistniała sytuacja zmusiła go do odnowienia niechcianej znajomości.

–Potter, gdzie się ukrywasz? – Draco stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy do głowy wpadł mu pomysł – Hogwart. McGonagall na pewno będzie wiedziała gdzie ukrywa się pupilek Dumbledore'a. Deportował się do Hogsmeade i podążył w stronę starej szkoły.

W zamku panowała cisza, uczniowie byli w swoich dorminatoriach. Było już dawno po kolacji. Draco udał się w kierunku gabinetu profesor McGonagall, ale zaraz zawrócił. Przypomniał sobie, że teraz jest dyrektorką. Gdy dotarł do kamiennej chimery zorientował się, że nie zna hasła. Rozejrzał się na boki jakby miała nadejść pomoc i wtedy zobaczył żółte oczy wpatrujące się w niego.  
\- Pani Norris. – powiedział powoli. – Gdzie masz swojego charłaka?  
Jak na zawołanie zza rogu usłyszał znane mu ryki…  
\- Uczniowie nie śpią! Uczniowie kręcą się po… Malfoy! – Filch wskazywał na niego krzywym palcem z wyszczerzonymi oczami. – Czego tu?  
\- Zamknij się charłaku, chce rozmawiać z McGonagall. – chłopak skrzywił się na widok parszywej mordy Filcha.  
\- A czego to pan ode mnie oczekuje, Malfoy? – Draco odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z dawną nauczycielką.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć gdzie znajdę Pottera. – Odpowiedział bez zbędnego wstępu.  
\- Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim ktoś powie Ci gdzie jest Potter?  
\- To jest ważne kobieto… - zniecierpliwił się.  
\- Malfoy, zważaj na swe słowa i opuść teren tego zamku. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany. – odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła odchodzić w swoim kierunku.  
\- Pa… pani profesor McGonagall. To jest bardzo ważne. – Draco zmienił ton co ją zaskoczyło. – Chodzi o Czarnego Pana.  
Dyrektorka wpatrywała się w niego teraz wyczekująco.  
\- Co z nim? – zapytała ostro.  
\- On… ojciec… znak…  
\- Malfoy, pełnymi zdaniami bym prosiła.  
\- Mroczny znak na ramieniu ojca znowu staje się widoczny. – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.  
McGonagall zaczęła poruszać bezgłośnie ustami, nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.  
\- A więc to prawda – powiedziała bardziej do siebie.  
\- Co jest prawdą kobie… proszę pani? – poprawił się szybko. Zauważył, że profesorka mu uwierzyła, mimo, że jego stwierdzenie było szokujące.  
\- Potter opuścił Hogwart pięć minut temu Malfoy. Jak Ci się uda to złapiesz go jeszcze w Hogsmeade. – zbliżyła się do niego i wycelowała różdżką w pierś wypalając małą dziurkę. – Nie wiem Malfoy dlaczego Ci to mówię, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałowała. Jeżeli coś knujesz osobiście Cię zabiję. – po tych słowach schowała różdżkę i odeszła.

Od bram Hogwartu puścił się biegiem prosto do Hogsmeade. Jeżeli Potter się deportuje, może nie mieć już okazji z nim porozmawiać. W pobliżu osady zobaczył ich jak wchodzili do Trzech Mioteł. To jest jego szansa. Zatrzymał się na chwilę pod gospodą by złapać oddech jak mu się wydawało. Tak naprawdę próbował zebrać w sobie odwagę na spotkanie twarzą w twarz. Jak zareaguje Potter? Od razu go zaatakuje czy da mu okazję na wyjaśnienia. Był z tymi zdrajcami krwi i szlamą Granger. Sam nie miał szans, żeby się przed nimi obronić.  
\- Weź się w garść Malfoy. – powiedział sam do siebie i wszedł do środka.

Rozejrzał się po gospodzie i ujrzał ich w rogu przy stoliku pod oknem. Zanim zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoją dumą i opuściły go resztki odwagi podszedł szybkim krokiem.  
\- Potter.  
\- Malfoy. – Harry wstał celując w niego różdżką. – Czego chcesz? – z jego różdżki zaczęło sypać iskrami, a zgromadzeni goście zaczęli pośpiesznie opuszczać gospodę tłumacząc się jakimiś sprawami daleko stąd.  
\- Chce tylko porozmawiać. – odpowiedział szybko Malfoy. – Tu jest moja różdżka. – sięgnął bardzo powoli pod szatę i wyjął różdżkę, podając ją chłopakowi. Widział w oczach Pottera brak zaufania, ale też lekkie zdziwienie. Wyszarpał mu ją z ręki gwałtownym ruchem, a swoją dalej wskazywał na niego.  
\- Siadaj. – warknął. Blondyn dostawił sobie krzesło i usiadł w bezpiecznej odległości od Harry'ego.  
\- Słucham, co jest takie ważne.  
\- Potter wolałbym raczej pogadać w cztery oczy…  
\- Oni zostają. – przerwał mu. – Jeżeli Ci się nie podoba, to spadaj. - wyciągnął do niego rękę z jego różdżką. Chłopak już miał ją zabrać i wyjść, ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Dobra, niech Ci będzie. Tylko niech się nie popłaczą po tym co usłyszą.  
\- Malfoy jak przyszedłeś tu tylko po to by z nas drwić, to możesz sobie darować i opuścić ten lokal. – odpowiedziała mu twardo Ginny. Zobaczył w jej oczach determinację. Pamiętał ją z Hogwartu. Wiedział, że nie da się łatwo zastraszyć.  
\- Potter, chciałem Cię ostrzec.  
\- Ty? Harry'ego? Niby czemu?- przerwał mu Ron.  
\- Zamknij się Weasley i słuchaj. – Draco był już wkurzony nie na żarty. Nie dość, że musiał płaszczyć się przed Potterem to jeszcze mu przerywali.  
\- Powiem tylko raz, więc słuchaj mnie uważnie Potter. Może jestem idiotą, może się zmieniłem. Tego nie wiesz…  
\- To, że jesteś idiotą to wiemy od pierwszego roku. – wtrąciła Hermiona. Draco już miał jej odpowiedzieć „zamknij się szlamo", ale ugryzł się w język. Po czymś takim Potter na pewno by nie chciał gadać.  
\- Potter, mroczny znak na ramieniu mojego ojca znów staje się wyraźny. – Widział jak wymieniają szybko spojrzenia. Stwierdził, że mu nie uwierzyli i już miał powiedzieć coś więcej.  
\- Czemu mi to mówisz?  
\- Czy Ty Potter jesteś naprawdę taki głupi? Nie zdziwiło Cię, że on powraca, tylko to, że Ci to mówię?  
\- Tak Malfoy, właśnie w całym tym zamieszaniu, które spowodowałeś swym pojawieniem, to dziwi mnie najbardziej. – Harry patrzył na niego chłodnym wzrokiem.  
\- Bo… bo… - chłopak nie wiedział jak ubrać to w słowa.  
\- Bo? – dopytywał Harry.  
\- Bo uratowałeś mi życie jasne! Nie mogę tego znieść, że mam wobec Ciebie jakikolwiek dług Potter! – wykrzyczał Draco. Teraz oddychał ciężko, jakby znowu przebiegł drogę z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade.  
\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział Potter, więc słuchaj. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nawet kolegami. Nigdy nie będziemy, ale możesz liczyć na moją pomoc w walce z nim. Nie chce by powróciły dawne czasy. Może i świat czarodziejów ma mnie w dupie po tym wszystkim, ale ja naprawdę chcę żyć w spokoju. Jemu nie można ufać. – Draco wstał i wskazał na swoją różdżkę. – Chciałbym ją odzyskać Potter. W zamku zostawię namiary na siebie, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy w walce z Czarnym Panem.

Harry oddał mu różdżkę. Draco złapał ją i zaczął wychodzić. Łapał już za klamkę od drzwi gdy usłyszał za plecami…  
\- Malfoy. – odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Harry zbliża się do niego z poważną miną. Następne co zrobił zbiło go całkowicie z tropu. Przypomniała mu się sytuacja z ich spotkania tuż przed przydzieleniem do domów, tylko w odwróconej roli. Tym razem to Potter wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Malfoy ją uścisnął.


	7. R7 Katoptris

**Jason**

Jason razem z legionistami stał na środku placu ćwiczebnego po ciężkim treningu. Mimo panującego pokoju uparł się, by utrzymywać formę. W oddali na kamieniu siedziała Piper. Po wojnie z Gają zdecydowała się przenieść do obozu rzymskiego razem ze swoim chłopakiem. Reyna zdążyła się już pogodzić z faktem dokonanym i przestała rzucać jej lodowate spojrzenia.

\- Dobrze się dziś spisaliście legioniści! - krzyknął Jason, na co odpowiedziała mu salwa głosów.  
\- Grace, skopać Ci zadek?! - usłyszał swoje nazwisko, jednak nie było ono wykrzyczane przez nikogo z nich. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie musiał się odwracać w stronę, z której pochodził głos, by wiedzieć kto to był.  
\- Jackson! Jak zwykle umiesz się przywitać! - teraz się odwrócił i zobaczył jak w jego stronę podąża przyjaciel z dawnych lat. - Co Cię sprowadza w nasze skromne progi? - i wskazał ręką na obóz.  
\- Chłopie musimy pogadać. Annabeth i Leo są w tej waszej kawiarence razem z Hazel i Frankiem. Nie mogę znaleźć Piper.  
\- Tu jestem. - powiedziała dziewczyna, podchodząc do nich.  
\- Cześć Pipes. - uśmiechnął się do niej. - No to drużyna w komplecie. Idziemy.  
Jason i Piper wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, ale poszli posłusznie za Percym.

\- Harry Potter powiadasz? - Jason chciał się upewnić czy dobrze usłyszał o czym mówił Percy.  
\- Tak. Harry Potter. I co o tym myślisz? - Percy przyglądał mu się badawczo.  
\- Słuchaj Percy, ta przepowiednia czy to już pewne? To znaczy wiesz... że to tyczy się nas?  
\- Tak, to pewne.  
Teraz Jason rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Piper i pobladł. Inni to zauważyli.  
\- Co się stało? - spytała Annabeth.  
\- My tak jakby... - powiedział powoli Jason.  
\- Noooo? - ponaglała Annabeth.  
\- Miałam wizje w katoptrisie. - odpowiedziała za niego Piper.

Wszyscy wiedzieli co to może oznaczać. Ostatnie wizje się spełniły. Mimo, że wszyscy wyszli z nich cało, niewiele brakowało by było inaczej. Nie oznaczało to nic dobrego.  
\- Widziałam Percy'ego z jakimś chłopakiem. Walczyli z czymś... kimś, nie wiem dokładnie. Widziałam Annabeth z jakąś dziewczyną, były w pułapce i widziałam siebie, Jasona i jakiegoś rudego chłopaka i dziewczynę. Dziewczyna leżała na ziemi i chyba... nie, nie wiem. Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać Pipes. - powiedział Jason pewnym już głosem. - To są wizje z tego przeklętego ostrza, a nie Twoje wymysły. - teraz patrzył na Percy'ego i Annabeth. - Czyli Percy jeżeli mam Cię dobrze rozumieć. Jest to Twoja misja i chcesz żebyśmy w niej uczestniczyli?  
\- Tak właśnie jest. Ufam wam i chciałbym was mieć obok. - odpowiedział Percy.  
\- W takim razie jaki mamy plan?  
\- Pakujemy się na Argo II i wyruszamy do Anglii. Musimy odszukać Harry'ego Pottera.


	8. R8 Wspomnienia Albusa Dumbledore'a

**Spotkanie z Zeusem**

Niebo rozdarła błyskawica. Wysoka postać w okularach połówkach spojrzała w górę. Nic nie wskazywało, by zanosiło się na burzę.  
\- Albus Dumbledore. - powiedział jakiś głos z ciemności. - Więc wizje Apolla okazały się prawdziwe. - w kręgu światła rzucanego przez pobliską latarnię pojawiła się postać mężczyzny.  
\- Z kim mam przyjemność? - spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.  
\- W moim świecie imiona mają moc czarodzieju.  
\- Twierdzę, że strach przed imieniem wzmaga tylko strach przed osobą drogi panie.  
\- Jestem Zeus, pan i władca niebios. - odparł. Dumbledore nie okazał się zdziwiony tym faktem. Dalej przyglądał się mężczyźnie z wesołymi błyskami w oczach.  
\- Więc to co mówią, jest prawdą.  
\- A co takiego powiadają czarodzieju?  
\- Że Olimp istnieje i jest zlokalizowany gdzieś w Ameryce. - wiedza ta widocznie zaskoczyła Zeusa.  
\- U nas czarodzieju powiadają, że jesteś bardzo potężną istotą. Dlatego postanowiłem się z Tobą skontaktować.  
\- Bardzo mi miło Zeusie, ale jak sam wiesz ludzie dużo rzeczy wyolbrzymiają.  
\- Twierdzisz więc, że to spotkanie to strata czasu?  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się życzliwie. - Czego chcesz się dowiedzieć królu niebios od zwykłego starca jakim jestem.  
\- Apollo mówił mi o przepowiedni, która krąży po waszym świecie. Powiedział mi też o czarnoksiężniku, próbującym uśmiercić dziecko, o którym wspominają jej wersy. Fakty te niepokoją bardzo radę Olimpu. Obawiamy się zniszczenia cywilizacji.  
\- Czym jest dla was cywilizacja tego świata? Czy nie jesteście nieśmiertelnymi istotami? - teraz Dumbledore wpatrywał się uważnie w Zeusa.  
\- Jeżeli cywilizacja zachodu wyginie my jako bogowie zgaśniemy. Olimp przestanie istnieć.  
\- I dlatego niepokoicie się tak bardzo wydarzeniami w naszym świecie?  
\- U nas też została wygłoszona przepowiednia czarodzieju. Mówi o tym, ze narodzi się dziecko wielkiej trójki, które będzie miało moc uratowania lub zniszczenia Olimpu. Dlatego z moimi braćmi zawarłem pakt, że nie będziemy mieli dzieci ze śmiertelniczkami. Jednak Posejdon złamał obietnicę.  
\- Czy te wydarzenia mogą się w jakiś sposób łączyć?  
\- Mojry nie są przychylne ani mojemu, ani Twojemu światu. Liczymy, że jakoś rozwiążesz swój problem i ochronisz chłopaka, o którym mowa w Twojej przepowiedni. - odpowiedział Zeus ignorując pytanie Dumbledore'a.  
\- Chłopak, o którego się tak martwisz został umieszczony w domu swojego wuja i ciotki. Voldemort właśnie próbował go uśmiercić jednak mu się to nie udało. Nikt nie wie gdzie teraz jest i co się z nim stało, ale prawdopodobnie przeżył.  
\- Nie udało Ci się zapobiec pierwszej próbie czarodzieju. Jaką masz pewność, że uda Ci się ochronić chłopaka tym razem? Pozwól mi zabrać go na Olimp. Tam będzie bezpieczny.  
\- Niestety nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Harry należy do świata czarodziejów i to on będzie musiał w końcu zmierzyć się z samym Voldemortem.  
\- Dobrze więc. Chcę żebyś informował mnie jeżeli coś ważnego stanie się w Twoim świecie.  
\- Skąd będę wiedział gdzie szukać? - spytał Dumbledore.  
\- Olimp znajduje się obecnie na 600 piętrze Empire State Building. - powiedział po chwili Zeus. - Żegnaj Albusie Dumbledore. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaistnieje potrzeba ponownego spotkania.  
\- Żegnaj Zeusie.

 **Rada bogów**

\- Twierdzisz czarodzieju, że samozwańczy Lord Voldemort powrócił? – spytał Zeus.  
\- Zgada się Zeusie. – odpowiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore. – Harry właśnie udaremnił mu kradzież kamienia filozoficznego.  
\- Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, do czego był mu potrzebny ten kamień? – spytał tym razem Ares.  
\- Kamień ten zamieniał metal w złoto, a eliksir z niego zapewniał nieśmiertelność.  
Teraz wśród bogów zapadło poruszenie. Zaczęli miedzy sobą gorączkowo szeptać i wymieniać spostrzeżenia. Następnie głos zabrała Hera.  
\- Czy to bezpieczne, że w rękach zwykłych istot spoczywa tak niebezpieczny przedmiot?  
\- Przedmiot ów został zniszczony zaraz po tym incydencie.  
\- A co z chłopakiem z Twojej przepowiedni czarodzieju? – spytał Zeus.  
\- Harry? Ma się dobrze. Poza kilkoma zadrapaniami wyszedł z tego cało. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie do bogów.  
\- Dalej upierasz się żeby trzymać chłopaka przy sobie?  
\- Tak. Harry jest częścią większego planu. Jeszcze nie wiem jak to się ułoży, ale jestem pewien, że to on musi zabić Voldemorta. – teraz Dumbledore patrzył wprost na Zeusa. – Słyszałem, że w waszym świecie też dzieją się złe rzeczy.  
\- Owszem. Dzieciak Posejdona wykradł mi piorun. Moją śmiercionośną broń.  
\- Bracie ile razy mam Ci mówić, że to nie on. – odparł Posejdon.  
\- Przekonamy się podczas letniego przesilenia. Jeżeli nie zwróci pioruna to oznacza wojnę.

Posejdon przewrócił oczami i zamieniając się w wir wodny zniknął. Dumbledore zauważył zmieszane spojrzenie Aresa, ale nie śmiał nic powiedzieć na ten temat. Domyślał się, że złodziejem nie jest ten chłopak, a za całą tą sprawą jest coś większego. Nie umknęło też jego uwadze, że spośród wszystkich bogów najwięcej przygląda mu się Hera. Jej szyderczy uśmiech nie podobał mu się. Oczy wyrażały tylko pogardę. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział.

\- Albusie Dumbledore. – teraz głos zabrał Apollo. – Musisz wiedzieć, że wyrocznia zwiastuje spotkanie naszych światów w przyszłości. Przepowiednie nigdy nie były jasne, ale wiem, że nie dotyczy to nas.  
\- Co ma Pan na myśli? – spytał uprzejmie czarodziej.  
\- Kiedyś nasze światy będą miały wspólny problem i będą go musiały rozwiązać razem. Kiedy to nastąpi i w jaki sposób nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. – odpowiedział Apollo, dodając po chwili. – Czy masz możliwość spisać swe wspomnienia z naszych spotkań?  
\- Owszem. Mogę je zachować.  
\- Chcę Cię ostrzec, że kiedyś te wspomnienia będą bardzo ważne dla poznania znaczenia przepowiedni. Coś dziwnego dzieje się z naszymi światami. Sam będziesz wiedział kiedy nastąpi odpowiednia chwila, by przekazać je dalej.  
\- Postaram się zrobić, co w mojej mocy.  
\- Masz zamiar zaufać zwykłej istocie ludzkiej? – spytała Atena. – Czy uważasz to za dobry plan?  
\- Lepszego nie mam. A wiem, że kiedyś to będzie bardzo istotne. – odparł Apollo.

Teraz wszystkie oczy bogów wpatrzone były w Dumbledore'a. Każdy próbował wyczytać coś z postawy czarodzieja, ale ten wydawał się pogodny tak samo jak na początku ich spotkania.

\- Albusie Dumbledore. Jeżeli zawiedziesz radę, zostaniesz unicestwiony. – powiedziała Hera.  
\- Spotkanie rady z czarodziejem uważam za zamknięte. – odpowiedział Zeus. – Żegnaj czarodzieju.  
\- Żegnajcie. – odparł Dumbledore.

 **W imię większego dobra**

\- Horkruksy?  
\- To tylko domysły, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach jestem niemal pewny.  
\- I dzięki nim on jest nieśmiertelny?  
\- Nie nazwałbym tak tego Zeusie. – Dumbledore wziął głębszy wdech. – Ale dzięki nim jego dusza nie umrze.  
\- Nie rozumiem. – odpowiedział Zeus. – Wytłumacz mi to czarodzieju.  
\- Tamtej nocy, gdy Lord Voldemort wszedł do domu Potterów, by zabić Harry'ego sam utracił swoją moc. Dzięki ofierze Lilly zadziałała bardzo stara magia i zaklęcie uśmiercające odbiło się w Voldemorta. Stracił wtedy swoją moc, rozpadło się jego ciało, ale przetrwała dusza.  
\- A Ty podejrzewasz dlaczego tak było? – spytał Zeus.  
\- Tak jak mówiłem, Voldemort prawdopodobnie stworzył Horkruksy. Na pewno jednego, który zawładnął duszą Ginny Weasley. – po chwili Dumbledore dodał. – Horkruks ten został zniszczony przez Harry'ego za pomocą kła bazyliszka.  
\- Możliwe, że stworzył ich więcej?  
\- Pewne jest, że Voldemort nie umarł. Śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że jest ich więcej. Ile? Tego nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć.  
\- Masz zamiar powiedzieć chłopakowi? – Zeus wpatrywał się z ciekawością w Dumbledore'a.  
\- Nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jest zbyt młody.  
\- Wyczuwam czarodzieju, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego.  
\- Wiem, że na pewno istnieje jeszcze jeden Horkruks, którego Voldemort nie jest świadomy.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Dumbledore wyraźnie wzbudził zainteresowanie w Zeusie.  
\- Kiedy zabił rodziców Harry'ego nieświadomie stworzył kolejnego Horkruksa. Cząstka jego duszy wszczepiła się w jedyną żyjącą osobę w pomieszczeniu. W małego chłopca, który nie był jeszcze świadomy swojej wielkiej straty.  
\- Twierdzisz, że chłopak ten jest kolejnym Horkruksem?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czegoś nie rozumiem czarodzieju. Powiedziałeś, że dzięki nim ten wasz czarnoksiężnik jest nieśmiertelny. Żeby go zabić trzeba zniszczyć wszystkie Horkruksy. Więc chłopak, który ma być zbawieniem dla waszego świata, musi w końcu umrzeć?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak. – Zeus oparł się ciężko o barierkę przed nim. Teraz na nowo oceniał stojącego obok czarodzieja. Od początku wydawał mu się postacią tajemniczą, ale też słabą, ponieważ jak myślał Zeus nie zdolny jest on do poświęceń w imię dobra. Jednak zmienił zdanie. Stała przed nim postać okrutna, nie wzruszona nawet myślą o tym, że chłopak, którego usilnie chroni w końcu umrze.  
\- Ta cała ochrona chłopaka jest tylko po to, żeby umarł w odpowiednim momencie? – spytał w końcu. – W wybranym przez Ciebie?  
\- Na to wygląda Zeusie. – teraz spojrzał w oczy pana niebios, a ten nie ujrzał w nich już dobrotliwych błysków tylko zimno. – Nie mów mi, że jakoś szczególnie Cię to obchodzi. Słyszałem, że chciałeś zabić Percy'ego za przewinienia których nie uczynił, a które tylko mógłby według przepowiedni.  
\- Przepowiednie mojego świata mają wiele znaczeń czarodzieju. Nie mieszaj ich do tego.  
\- Właśnie i tu jest sedno. Mają wiele znaczeń. Percy może was uratować lub zniszczyć, a Ty z góry zakładasz to drugie.  
\- Czemu bronisz syna Posejdona, kiedy chłopaka z własnej przepowiedni i tak planujesz zabić? – Zeus odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a.  
\- W imię większego dobra. – Zeus usłyszał za swoimi plecami trzask, gdy spojrzał w miejsce w którym stał Dumbledore, już go tam nie było.

 **Ostatnie spotkanie**

\- On powrócił Zeusie.  
\- Wasz samozwańczy Lord?  
\- Tak. Lord Voldemort powrócił. – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Na początku nikt nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale teraz, kiedy zobaczyli go w ministerstwie…  
\- Muszę Cię ostrzec czarodzieju, że u nas w świecie też nie dzieje się dobrze. – Dumbledore przysłuchiwał się teraz uważnie. – Z głębin Tartaru powstał Kronos. Przepowiednia staje się faktem. Syn Posejdona właśnie szykuje się na walkę z nim. Sam nie mam za dużo czasu dla Ciebie. Muszę walczyć z Tyfonem. Olimp jest zagrożony.  
\- Co to oznacza dla naszej cywilizacji?  
\- Dla naszej? Raczej Twojej i mojej czarodzieju. Twoja cywilizacja mnie nie obchodzi. Interesuje mnie dobro Olimpu.  
\- A Ci wszyscy ludzie nieświadomi niebezpieczeństwa?  
\- Teraz Cię to interesuje Dumbledore? Teraz?! Kiedy jesteś gotowy poświęcić tego chłopaka w imię Twojego większego dobra? – na brodzie Zeusa zaczęły pojawiać się małe pioruny. – Powiedzmy, że Ci ludzie też muszą być poświęceni w imię większego dobra. Olimp musi istnieć, a oni to tylko śmiertelne istoty, które przeminą w ciągu kilku lat, nic nieznaczące w bezkresie nieśmiertelności. – powiedział surowo.  
\- Jesteś ślepy Zeusie, jak możesz… - odparł Dumbledore, bez znanej mu wesołości.  
\- JA?! JA ŚLEPY?! – przerwał mu Zeus. – Nie wiesz czarodzieju z kim rozmawiasz. Jestem Panem niebios i tego świata, tej cywilizacji. Muszę Cię teraz opuścić Albusie Dumbledore. Nie mam Ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. Żegnaj.

\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć, porozmawiać. Ostatni raz.  
\- Niestety Zeus nie ma dla Ciebie czasu czarodzieju. – odparł Hermes. – Jestem jego posłańcem. Powiedz mi co chcesz mu przekazać. Dostarczę Twoją wiadomość.  
\- Proszę Cię Hermesie. – odparł słabo Dumbledore. – Nie zostało mi wiele czasu. – jego wzrok powędrował do czarnej ręki.  
\- Masz rację. Z czasem u Ciebie krucho. – odpowiedział Hermes nawet nie patrząc na rękę. – Jednak Zeus nie chce Cię widzieć.  
\- Co się stało z Kronosem? – spytał Dumbledore.  
\- Został pokonany przez Percy'ego Jacksona, jednak teraz na głowie mamy poważniejszy problem niż Kronos.  
\- Poważniejszy? Co może być gorsze?  
\- Gaja budzi się do życia. Jeżeli przebudzi się całkowicie Twój samozwańczy Lord, którego tak bardzo się boicie będzie niczym strumyk przy wodospadzie. – Hermes popatrzył na niego z litością. – Więc czarodzieju mam przekazać jakąś wiadomość dla Zeusa?  
\- Tak, powiedz mu, że zniszczyłem kolejnego Horkruksa i z Harrym wybieramy się zniszczyć następnego. Przekaż mu, że Harry jest ostatnim Horkruksem. Dlatego musi zginąć. Niech spojrzy na mnie inaczej.  
\- To wszystko?  
\- Tak, nie mam nic więcej do przekazania. Żegnaj Hermesie.  
\- Żegnaj czarodzieju. – i zniknął.

\- Harry widzisz moją rękę? Prawdopodobnie długo nie pożyję. – zwrócił się Dumbledore w pustkę. – Jeżeli oglądasz te wspomnienia to znaczy, że odszedłem z tego świata, a razem ze mną Voldemort. – teraz uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zginął nikt, kogo kochałeś, ale oglądając je musisz wiedzieć, że nad światem wisi inna klątwa. Groźniejsza od samego Voldemorta. Te wspomnienia zostawię pod opieką profesor McGonagall. Musisz je poznać i przeanalizować. Nasze światy się złączyły. Nie wiem dokładnie co to za zagrożenie i niczego przed Tobą nie ukrywam. Nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, ale teraz do pomocy będziesz miał również herosa. Percy Jackson. Razem wam się uda jestem tego pewny Harry. Przekazałem kiedyś Molly pewną monetę. Powiedz jej, że nadeszła już pora, by przekazała ją Tobie. Wszystko jej wytłumaczyłem, jak jej użyć. Poproś o Chejrona. To wszystko Harry. Żegnaj.

Obraz z myślodsiewni rozpłynął się.


	9. R9 Pomyślmy

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła. A jednak musiała mieć pewność. Musiała to sprawdzić. Myśl ta, że bogowie z mitów nie są, no właśnie - mitami była przytłaczająca. Wyszła przed norę i przez chwilę stała na podwórku, usiłując opanować emocje, które nią zawładnęły. Przez chwilę dominowało nad nią poczucie winy, że była taką ignorantką. Tak szybko pochłonął ją magiczny świat i nie dopuściła do siebie myśli, że istnieje jeszcze inny świat. Może ta wizja była tylko duchem czy zjawą jej mugolskiej przeszłości gdzie czytała te stare brednie. Szybko od siebie odsunęła te wymysły. To się działo naprawdę. Największy żal jednak miała do Dumbledore'a, który jak zawsze ukrył przed nimi tak bardzo ważny fakt.  
\- To wszystko, mitologia, to istnieje... - wyszeptała sama do siebie bez namysłu i wybuchnęła cichym ochrypłym śmiechem. Nie używała głosu przez kilka godzin gdy oglądali wspomnienia. Zabrakło jej słów.  
\- Hermiono - ktoś dotknął jej ramienia przez co drgnęła wyrwana z zamyślenia. - Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? - To był Harry. Patrzyła na niego i widziała beznamiętne spojrzenie. Wiedziała o czym myślał. "Dlaczego Dumbledore to ukrywał?" To pytanie nurtowało wszystkich, ale Harry'ego najbardziej. Cała czwórka uświadomiła sobie, że mogła go nigdy nie poznać, gdyby Dumbledore przystał na decyzję Zeusa. Co dawało Dumbledore'owi prawo do decydowania o przyszłości Harry'ego.  
\- Harry ja... to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane i ekscytujące za razem. - Hermiona nie potrafiła powstrzymać swoich emocji. Taki bałagan w głowie!  
\- On się zmienił Hermiono, nie wiem dlaczego, nie wiem jak, ale mogłoby się wydawać, że zmienił się na lepsze... pod koniec życia. - dziewczyna domyśliła się, że Harry mówił o ich byłym dyrektorze.  
\- Wejdźmy do środka. - zaproponowała.

\- Łłłłłłaaaaałłł - to słowo towarzyszyło Ronowi od dobrej godziny, a pytania "Dacie wiarę?" mieli już serdecznie dość.  
\- Zamkniesz się wreszcie Ron, czy mam w Ciebie rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. - nie wytrzymała w końcu Ginny. Harry widząc minę Rona, szczerze się zaśmiał i udzieliło się to też innym. Usiadł ciężko koło Ginny i spoważniał.  
\- Musimy uporządkować fakty.  
\- Hermiono kim jest ten cały Posejdon? - spytał Ron, ponoć to jest dla nas najważniejsze.  
\- Jest bogiem mórz i wszystkich wód. Dumbledore kazał nam się mu przyjrzeć ponieważ Percy jest jego synem.  
\- Czyli wiemy czego się po nim spodziewać. Będzie umiał się sprawnie posługiwać wodą. - Odparła Ginny.  
\- Ważniejsze dla mnie nie jest to kim on jest, tylko jak się z nimi skontaktować. - przerwał Harry.  
\- To już wiem ja kochaneczku. - z kuchni wyłoniła się nagle Molly niosąc w rękach jakąś złotą monetę.  
\- Proszę to dla Ciebie. Pozostawił mi to Dumbledore mówiąc, że kiedyś się przyda. Wtedy nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale czy Dumbledore nie miał zawsze planów długoterminowych?  
\- Długoterminowe plany, większe dobro. - syknął Ron - nasz wspaniałomyślny Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Co mam z tym zrobić Pani Weasley? - spytał Harry.  
\- Musicie wytworzyć jakieś małe źródełko wody, dzięki któremu powstanie tęcza.  
\- Brzmi prosto. Harry daj mi monetę, szybko. - Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi wyrywając drachmę z rąk Pottera.  
Wszyscy przyglądali się z ciekawością Hermionie i jej próbie wyczarowania źródełka, które dałoby tęczę. Rozbawiło ich jej posępne oblicze, oczy zwężone w szparki i zaciśnięte usta, który wydawały się niemal białe. Ron miał już wtrącić jakąś uwagę, gdy Hermionie udało się. Przed nimi wyrosła mini fontanna, nad którą wytworzyła się piękna tęcza. Harry nieznacznie się cofnął.  
\- Co teraz? - wyszeptała Ginny patrząc na tęczę. Towarzyszył im pewien mistycyzm, który przerwała im pani Weasley swoim podniesionym głosem.  
\- Oh zapomniała bym! - wszyscy się wzdrygnęli - musicie wrzucić teraz monetę w tęczę i poprosić boginię Iris o rozmowę z Chejronem na Obozie Herosów.  
Teraz każdy znowu patrzył się w tęczę, a Hermiona niepewnie powiedziała "eee bogini Iris prosimy z Chejronem na tym eee obozie herosów" i rzuciła monetą w tęczę. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że moneta przeleci po prostu przez nią i instynktownie spojrzeli na drugą stronę pokoju, ale drachma zniknęła, a ich oczom w środku tęczy ukazał się koń, nie człowiek, nie to...  
\- Centaur! - krzyknęła Hermiona.  
\- Ooo cieszę się, że ktoś mnie rozpoznał! Z kim mam przyjemność? - odpowiedział centaur.  
Teraz do przodu ruszył Harry.  
\- Nazywam się Harry Potter i poszukuję syna Posejdona zwanego Percym Jacksonem.  
Na te słowa twarz centaura spochmurniała.  
\- Wiedziałem, że ta chwila kiedyś nastąpi, ale nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko po wydarzeniach z Kronosem i Gają.


	10. R10 Pierwsze spotkanie - Argo II

\- Wchodzi grzyb do hotelu i się pyta „masz room?" haha, mushroom – grzyb, czaicie HA HA – Leo śmiał się tak, że aż zaczął płakać.  
\- Brawo, nasz osobisty Sherlock Valdez Holmes – odpowiedziała mu Annabeth.  
\- Ej no, co wy tacy sztywni?  
\- Zastanawiamy się, co wyniknie ze spotkania z Harrym Potterem – powiedział spokojnie Jason.  
\- I jak widać nie tylko my – zauważyła Piper, a wszyscy spojrzeli na puste miejsce, na którym powinien siedzieć Percy.

Percy stał na pokładzie Argo II i rozmyślał o przepowiedni i o przygodzie, która się z nią wiązała. Myśl o niej przepełniała go dziwnym, pełnym nadziei niepokojem. Najwięcej jednak dręczyło go kim jest ów Harry Potter.  
\- Brakuje nam Ciebie tam na dole – usłyszał za sobą głos Jasona.  
\- Musiałem pomyśleć o tym wszystkim – odparł spokojnie.  
\- I co wymyśliłeś?  
\- Wiesz, cały czas się zastanawiam – Percy odwrócił się do niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy – jaki jest ten cały Potter. Powiedziano nam, że jest on potężnym magiem i mamy uważać, ale na co?  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Nie wiem jak to ubrać dobrze w słowa, ale przez słowo „uważać" mamy pilnować się bo nas zaatakuje? Czy uważa się za kogoś lepszego od innych i będzie gburem? Nie wiem.  
\- Nie szkodzi – odparł Jason, a Percy spojrzał się na niego pytająco. – Miałem na myśli, nie szkodzi, że nie wiesz kim on jest i jak się zachować. My też tego nie wiemy i się nie dowiemy do pierwszego spotkania.  
\- Wiesz chyba mam pewien plan, by go sprawdzić, posłuchaj… - i Percy powiedział Jasonowi co chce uczynić.  
\- Jesteś pewien? Myślisz, że to będzie dobry początek znajomości? – spytał Jason.  
\- Znasz mnie. Nic innego mi do głowy nie przychodzi, a inni na Argo nie poprą mojej decyzji. W tej kwestii mogę tylko liczyć na Ciebie, a dla mnie to jedyny sposób.  
\- Dobrze. Jestem z Tobą i będę Cię wspierał jeżeli sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli. – Jason tym zdaniem zakończył rozmowę o planie, tylko im znanym.

\- O czym mamy z nimi rozmawiać? Od razu o misji? Mamy ich zabrać po przybyciu na Argo, tak po prostu i wyruszyć w nieznane? Nie mam planu. Nie cierpię nie mieć planu! – poirytowana córka Ateny siedziała nad książką o historii magii z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. Gdy tylko ktoś próbował powiedzieć jej, że jakoś to będzie od razu uciszała taką osobę swoim wzrokiem.  
\- Będzie dobrze, uspokój się – Piper próbowała użyć swojej czaromowy na koleżance co tylko bardziej ją rozzłościło.  
\- Nie czaruj mnie Piper! – wskazała na nią oskarżycielsko palcem.  
\- Wszystko wyjaśni się na miejscu Annabeth – Hazel odezwała się pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. Do tej pory cicho z Frankiem rozmawiali w kącie.  
\- Zbliżamy się – oznajmił Leo wchodząc do pomieszczenia gdzie przesiadywali całe dnie. Za nim powoli weszli Percy i Jason.  
\- Mam zamienić się w orła i wyruszyć na przeszpiegi? – spytał Frank.  
-Nie, to mogłoby o nas źle świadczyć. Lepiej jak pojawimy się tam jak normalni cywilizowani ludzie – powiedziała Annabeth, a syn Posejdona i Zeusa wymienili między sobą niepewnie spojrzenia.  
-Normalni cywilizowani ludzie jak to ujęłaś, nie poruszają się chyba wielkim latającym statkiem – Leo wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi Leo. Już czas. Wszyscy na pokład! – rozkazała Annabeth mimo, że formalnie to Percy był przywódcą całej wyprawy.

Wszyscy na pokładzie liczyli ujrzeć jakiś wypasiony zamek, dom czy coś co zwiastowałoby, że mieszka w nim potężny czarodziej, a zamiast tego ujrzeli z oddali dziwny domek, który wyglądał jakby lekki podmuch wiatru miał go zdmuchnąć z powierzchni ziemi.  
\- Leo chyba źle wpisałeś adres na nawigacji – powiedział niepewnie Frank.  
\- Nieeeee – Leo odpowiedział przeciągle w między czasie sprawdzając ponownie zapiski od Chejrona – adres jest dobry.  
\- Patrzcie! – wykrzyknęła Piper wskazując na podwórko, gdzie powoli zmierzały cztery postaci.  
\- Chyba trafiliśmy – powiedziała niepewnie Annabeth i nagle w niebo wystrzeliła zielona raca, nie to nie raca to iskry.  
\- Rozpoznali nas – mruknął Jason – Leo lądujemy.  
\- Się robi!

Statek wylądował w pewnej odległości od Nory, ponieważ Leo obawiał się, że zdmuchną ten i tak posklejany już budyneczek. Teraz wszyscy niepewnie tłoczyli się przy zejściu nie wiedząc co począć dalej, ale ich wątpliwości rozwiał Percy, który zeskoczył z Argo II wprost na polanę przed domkiem Weasleyów. Był dziwnie spokojny i opanowany jak na niego. Reszta załogi poszła za nim w ślady. Siedmioro herosów zaczęło iść wolnym krokiem w stronę czwórki czarodziejów. Gdy znaleźli się w pewnej odległości wszyscy stanęli, a Percy szedł dalej. Z grupki magów oderwała się jedna postać, również niespiesznie zmierzając w stronę herosa. Spotkali się mniej więcej po środku drogi, przez chwilę patrząc sobie w oczy i oceniając się nawzajem. Nastała chwila ciszy. W tej krótkiej chwili Percy zdążył wyszarpnąć z kieszeni swój długopis, który zamienił się w Orkana i zamachnął się nim na niczego nieświadomego Harry'ego Pottera.


	11. R11 Pierwsze spotkanie - Nora

\- Jak nie przestaniesz tak chodzić, to rzucę w ciebie zaklęciem - powiedziała w końcu poddenerwowana Ginny.  
\- Ale... - Hermiona zatrzymała się na chwilę rozważając propozycję przyjaciółki. Usiadła na krześle by poderwać się momentalnie jakby leżał tam jeż. Jej nogi znowu zaczęły nieść ją w tą i z powrotem przez środek pokoju.  
\- _Petrificus Totalus_!  
\- Co się dzieje?! - Harry wpadł do pokoju i zobaczył jak Ginny stoi nad Hermioną, której pozostało tylko porozumiewanie się za pomocą oczu.  
\- Oh nic takiego - Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego - pomagam Hermionie usiedzieć w miejscu.  
\- Chyba już wystarczy? - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech tak by nie widziała go leżąca Hermiona.  
\- Noo dooobrzeee - przeciągała rudowłosa, bawiąc się sytuacją, ale cofnęła zaklęcie jak prosił ją Harry.  
\- Ginny! - Hermiona zaczęła sięgać po różdżkę, ale uprzedził ją Harry.  
\- _Expelliarmus!_  
\- Potter! TY! TY! AAAA - Hermiona w końcu usiadła zrezygnowana.  
\- So tu se dzee? - do pokoju wszedł Ron, powoli przeżuwając kanapkę.  
\- Kiedy ty się w końcu ogarniesz braciszku?  
\- No co? - przełknął ostatni kęs - jak się stresuje to robię się głodny.  
\- To ty żyjesz chyba w wiecznym stresie Ron.  
\- Ej chyba nie wiesz...  
\- Czy wy nie rozumiecie powagi sytuacji?! - przerwała im Hermiona - zmierza do nas siedmioro tak zwanych herosów, a my nie mamy nawet gotowego planu działania! - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała podniesionym głosem, przeradzającym się powoli w pisk.  
\- Hermiono, pomagałaś Harry'emu podczas walki z Voldemortem, a ty Ron podnieś kanapkę z podłogi i przyzwyczaj się do tego imienia, a teraz przejmujesz się spotkaniem z herosami. Chciałam ci przypomnieć, że oni są po naszej stronie. Mamy wspólnie pokonać odradzające się zło. - Ginny przemawiała teraz wyraźnie, patrząc w oczy Hermionie, by upewnić się czy dotarł do niej sens jej słów.  
\- Przestań panikować, przestań panikować - Hermiona mówiła do siebie - Będzie dobrze - powiedziała bez entuzjazmu.  
\- Hermiono, wrzuć na luz - wymamrotał Ron i usiadł obok niej niepewnie przytulając. Wzrokiem błądził od Harry'ego do Ginny szukając w nich pomocy do opanowania powstałej sytuacji.  
\- Och, tak. - Hermiona w końcu wyrzuciła z siebie. - Trzeba pomyśleć nad jakimś przyjęciem gości.  
\- No widzisz i już masz jakiś plan działania! - zawołał uradowany Harry - możemy zapomnieć o tej małej kłótni?  
\- O kłótni? - powtórzył Ron.  
\- A taka tam sprzeczka między mną, a Hermioną - odpowiedziała Ginny. - Drobna różnica zdań. Jedno zaklęcie za dużo.  
\- Jedno zaklęcie za dużo? - powtórzył znowu Ron.  
\- Braciszku czy może spotkałeś dziś McGonagall? - spytała Ginny  
\- McGonagall? - spytał zbity z tropu Ron. - Nie, dlaczego?  
\- Bo chyba cię ktoś transmutował w papugę. - Odpowiedziała złośliwie, a Harry zaczął głośno kasłać markując parsknięcie śmiechem.  
\- Ha, ha, ha, zabawne - naburmuszył się Ron.  
\- Idę przygotować jakąś kolację dla nas i gości - przypomniała o sobie Hermiona.  
\- Pomogę ci - powiedziała Ginny i razem z przyjaciółką poszły do kuchni.

Dzień mijał w zastraszającym tempie, nim się obejrzeli nastał już wczesny wieczór. Z kuchni co jakiś czas ich uszu dobiegały śmiechy czarodziejek, co cieszyło Harry'ego, bo wiedział, że konflikt z rana został zażegnany. Tylko Ron siedział na kanapie i stroił miny za każdym razem jak słyszał wybuch śmiechu. Po pewnym czasie nie wytrzymał i poszedł na podwórko się przejść. Teraz jednak wszyscy siedzieli w salonie i powoli opuszczał ich spokój ducha. Każdy zastanawiał się nad nadchodzącym spotkaniem.  
\- Dobra! - krzyknęła Hermiona, a wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. - Według Chejrona mieli być pod wieczór. Może wyjdziemy na podwórko?  
\- Hermiono, nie. - zaprotestował Ron, ale Hermiona złapała Ginny pod rękę i zaczęła kierować się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Więcej emocji Ron! - zawołał Harry. - Idziemy z dziewczynami.  
\- No proszę! - usłyszeli głos Ginny z podwórka. - Mamy gości.  
Harry wyszedł na podwórko, a za nim Ron. Teraz wszyscy patrzyli się w niebo gdzie pojawił się wielki statek w oddali.  
\- Powiem wam, że nie wiem czego się po nich spodziewać, ale wejście mają dobre. - uśmiechnął się Harry.  
\- Może jakoś im damy znać, że ich zauważyliśmy? - Hermiona zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła za jakimś pomocnym przedmiotem.  
\- Już ci to kiedyś mówiłem - Harry był szczerze rozbawiony - że jesteś czarodziejką Hermiono.  
Hermiona wyszła trochę dalej, a reszta podążyła powoli za nią. Uniosła w górę rękę z różdżką i wystrzeliła w niebo zielone iskry. Statek zaczął powoli opadać ku ziemi, aż w końcu wylądował.  
\- Czemu nie wysiadają? - spytał Ron po czasie.  
\- Może... może się upewniają czy my to my? - Hermiona odpowiedziała pytaniem i w tej chwili ze statku wyskoczyła pierwsza osoba, a za nią kolejne. Teraz siedem osób zmierzało w ich stronę. Czarodzieje ruszyli równo w stronę herosów jakby ktoś wydał im rozkaz. W połowie drogi grupka herosów zatrzymała się, tylko jeden zmierzał powoli dalej do nich.  
\- To pewnie ten Percy. - szepnęła Ginny.  
\- Idę tam, zostańcie. - odpowiedział jej Harry.  
\- Uważaj na siebie. - powiedzieli wszyscy wspólnie do Harry'ego.  
Spotkali się mniej więcej na środku drogi. Nastała chwila ciszy. W tej krótkiej chwili Percy zdążył wyszarpnąć z kieszeni swój długopis, który zamienił się w Orkana i zamachnął się nim na niczego nieświadomego Harry'ego Pottera.


	12. R12 Nietypowe przywitanie

\- Percy!  
\- Harry! - krzyknęły równocześnie Ginny z Annabeth.  
Heros w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał ostrze miecza przed czarodziejem i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.  
\- Czemu się nie broniłeś? - spytał.  
\- Miałem przeczucie, że nie zaatakujesz - odparł Harry.  
\- Przeczucie? - zdziwił się Percy, na co chłopak przed nim tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że nie leciałeś tu taki kawał drogi tylko po to żeby mnie zabić - stwierdził.  
Percy opuścił powoli Orkana. Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Słyszał, że w swoim świecie jest sławny i uznawany za uzdolnionego maga. Nie tego oczekiwał, ale tak naprawdę to czego? Myślał, że Harry go zwymyśla, zacznie się bronić lub przechwalać swoja siłą. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Ten zwyczajnie w świecie stał sobie i rozmawiał z nim jakby podziwiali wieczorną pogodę.  
\- Słyszałem trochę o Tobie - odparł niepewnie.  
\- Teraz wszystko rozumiem - powiedział Harry. - Chciałeś mnie sprawdzić? - dodał z rozbawieniem.  
\- Musisz mnie zrozumieć. Ta misja jest bardzo ważna. Jestem pewny swoich ludzi - wskazał na herosów za nim - ale was nie znam. Jeżeli mamy wspólnie walczyć, chce mieć pewność, że mogę na was polegać.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że podobnie myślimy - odpowiedział poważnie Harry. - Zwykły uścisk ręki w takim wypadku nie wystarczy - na te słowa Percy uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zaatakuje Cię ponownie Harry - powiedział - ale tym razem nie zatrzymam miecza.  
\- Dobrze. Jestem gotowy - odparł wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni.  
\- Masz zamiar bronić się drewnianym patykiem na miecz z niebiańskiego spiżu?  
\- Niebiański spiż? - spytał zdziwiony Harry.  
\- Taki materiał - wyjaśnił Percy. - Nie można nim zranić śmiertelników. Tylko potwory i półbogów.  
\- Wiesz zdradzę Ci mały sekret - powiedział Harry. - zastanawiam się czy zaklęcie rozbrajające zadziała na miecz.  
\- Ja zastanawiam się czy niebiański spiż może cię zranić - odparł Percy. - Może mała próba?  
\- Okej - czarodziej się uśmiechnął - kto pierwszy?  
\- Spróbuj swojego zaklęcia, tylko powiedz mi jak mam stanąć - powiedział heros.  
\- Stój normalnie, nie jest ważne jaką pozycję przyjmiesz - na te słowa Percy stanął przed Harrym z lekko uniesionym mieczem, a ten wykrzyknął niezrozumiałe dla niego słowa.  
\- _Expelliarmus_! - nic się nie stało.  
\- No to jestem w dupie - mruknął niezadowolony Harry.  
\- Mam przez to rozumieć, że się nie udało? - Percy uśmiechnął się na jego słowa.  
\- Będę musiał bronić się inaczej - odparł. - Teraz Twoja kolej.  
\- Dotknę cię teraz mieczem, ale nie uciekaj. Chcę tylko sprawdzić czy ostrze zacznie przenikać, czy zatrzyma się na twojej ręce - po tych słowach Harry wyciągnął rękę, a Percy przyłożył Orkana. Ostrze zatrzymało się na Harrym pozostawiając blady ślad, który już powoli zanikał.  
\- Czyli twój miecz może mnie zabić, a moja różdżka nie może cię rozbroić. Super - powiedział niezadowolony Harry.  
\- Witamy w klubie - uradował się Percy. - W moim świecie też tak jest, że mnie może zabić wszystko, a ja z większością potworów muszę się męczyć bo się odradzają jak na złość.  
\- Zaczynamy? - spytał.  
\- Zaczynamy.  
Odeszli od siebie kilka kroków i teraz wpatrywali się jeden w drugiego. Każdy z nich czekał, aż przeciwnik zaatakuje, ale nikt nie chciał jeszcze zdradzać swoich atutów. Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Percy pchany do boju przez swoje ADHD. Rzucił się na Harry'ego z mieczem, a ten uskoczył na bok, krzycząc _Aqua Eructo_. W bok herosa uderzył silny strumień wody, który zwalił go z nóg.  
\- Woda? - spytał rozbawiony podnosząc się z ziemi.  
\- Chciałem coś sprawdzić - powiedział równie wesoły Harry. Zaważył, że Percy nawet nie jest mokry, jakby czarodziej nie zdmuchnął go wodą tylko powietrzem. - Więc tak to działa?  
\- Jestem synem Posejdona. Nie zapominaj o tym - odpowiedział i natarł ponownie na Harry'ego.  
Percy atakował mieczem z każdej strony z niewiarygodną prędkością. Czarodziej miał spore problemy, żeby nie zostać trafionym, ale skutecznie odbijał ostrze zaklęciami tnącymi. Za każdym razem pojawiały się wokół nich iskry z takiego zderzenia. Zauważył, że wokół herosa wytwarza się powoli wir wodny, który powiększał się z każdym natarciem. Uśmiechnął się. To była jego okazja na kontratak.  
\- _Immortalis -_ krzyknął, a w Percy'ego uderzył piorun, który zwalił go z nóg. Heros oszołomiony leżał na ziemi, drugi już raz w tym pojedynku. Zaklął pod nosem i się podniósł. Harry zdziwiony uniósł brwi.  
\- Mam na pieńku z Zeusem - powiedział co wywołało szczery śmiech u czarodzieja. - Myślałem, że to on. Zaskakujesz mnie. Możesz przywołać wodę, pioruny, coś jeszcze?  
\- Każdy żywioł - odparł Harry, na co Percy burknął pod nosem, tak że Harry wychwycił aby "...tylko wodę ehh"  
\- Kończymy rozgrzewkę? - spytał po chwili syn Posejdona. Harry się zdziwił bo myślał, że to już cała moc herosa, ale się ucieszył.  
\- Pełna moc? - zapytał.  
\- Pełna moc.  
Percy zaatakował znowu, tym razem nie atakując tylko mieczem, ale i wodą. Harry musiał odbijać ostrze i co chwilę rzucać zaklęcie tarczy na wodę, która przecinała ją jak sztylety. Żadne zaklęcie, które znał nie działało tak na jego tarczę, no może poza Avadą przed która nie było ucieczki. Percy poza wirem wodnym zaczął roztaczać wokół siebie również lekką niebieską poświatę. Harry nie mógł tego widzieć, ale pod naporem Percy'ego jego ruchy stały się tak szybkie, że reszta czarodziejów stała z otwartymi ustami. Jego również otaczała lekka żółta poświata. Spotkanie dwóch światów i pojedynek między nimi uwolnił w nich ukryte pokłady mocy, o których nie mieli pojęcia. Harry'emu ugięły się nogi pod naporem Percy'ego, kiedy zablokował jego uderzenie. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Musiał spróbować swojego popisowego zaklęcia mimo, że na początku nie zadziałało. Włożył w to całą swoją wolę walki.  
\- _Expelliarmus_! - krzyknął na cały głos, a z jego różdżki poza standardowym czerwonym światłem, leciała też żółta otoczka, która wcześniej wytworzyła się wokół niego. Zdziwił się, ale zacisnął tylko mocniej rękę na różdżce. Miecz Percy'ego wyleciał wysoko w powietrze i spadł dwa metry za nim. Pojedynek zakończył się, a obaj upadli na kolana wyczerpani walką.  
\- To było... - wydyszał Harry.  
\- Zajebiste - dokończył Percy i obaj zaczęli się śmiać.  
Po chwili dobiegli do nich przyjaciele. Pierwsza słownie zaatakowała Annabeth.  
\- Co ty sobie myślałeś Glonomóżdżku! - krzyczała na Percy'ego. - Mamy wspólnego wroga, a ty atakujesz chłopaka, który ma nam pomóc!  
\- Annabeth - powiedział słabo Percy. - Musiałem się dowiedzieć.  
\- Co musiałeś się dowiedzieć ty odmóżdżony hipogryfie - warknęła Ginny, na co Harry roześmiał się padając na plecy.  
\- Hipogryfie! - powiedział płacząc ze śmiechu. - To masz chłopie przewalone.  
\- Co tu się działo? - spytała Hermiona.  
\- Musiałem poznać waszego kolegę - odparł już poważnie Percy. - Wiem jak to wyglądało, ale chcę walczyć u boku z ludźmi pewnymi, a nie tchórzami. Musiałem go sprawdzić.  
\- Nas też tak będziesz sprawdzał? - spytała Ginny. - Bo obiecuję ci, że...  
\- Ginny - przerwał jej Harry. - Też tego chciałem. Musicie zrozumieć. Ja znam was, a Percy zna swoich przyjaciół, ale siebie nie znamy. Musieliśmy się sprawdzić.  
\- Chłopaki! - prychnęły równocześnie Annabeth z Ginny na co wszyscy dookoła się roześmiali.  
Mimo nietypowego przywitania atmosfera była luźna. Wszyscy przywitali się ze sobą, a Ron stwierdził, że nie zapamięta tylu imion do świąt. Zaczęli im opowiadać, o tajemniczych poświatach wokół nich, a Percy z Harrym zdziwili się, że nic nie wiedzą, ale widzieli takie poświaty u swojego przeciwnika. Ta kwestia była dla nich zagadką, ale chwilowo postanowili się tym nie zadręczać.  
\- Zapraszamy na kolację - powiedziała Hermiona wskazując na Norę, gdzie w oknach zauważyli Molly, Georga i Angelinę. Wszyscy zgodnym krokiem ruszyli do domu.


	13. R13 Niepokój Hazel

\- Wspaniałe! - powiedział uradowany George. - I mówisz, że jak nacisnę tutaj to zamieni się w miecz? - spytał, oglądając długopis Percy'ego.  
\- Tak - potwierdził Percy, a George nacisnął na długopis, który przybrał kształt Orkana.  
\- I nie można go zgubić? - dopytywał.  
\- Nie można, zawsze wraca do mojej kieszeni.  
\- Ciekawe jakie zaklęcie zostało użyte - zastanawiał się Weasley.  
\- George odłóż to i nie wymachuj bronią przy kolacji - skarciła syna Molly, co wszyscy przyjęli ze śmiechem.  
\- Wyczuwam galeony mamo - George udawał obrażonego - nie przerywaj!

Kolacja przebiegała w wesołej atmosferze. Stół został magicznie powiększony, żeby pomieścić siedmioro herosów i siedmioro czarodziejów. Półbogowie byli zachwyceni, że mogli zobaczyć magię na własne oczy i nie byli dłużni pokazując również zalety bycia potomkiem boga. Na drugim końcu stołu ożywioną rozmową prowadził Harry, Leo i Frank, co chwilę śmiejąc się do łez.  
\- Ciekawe czy byś umiał zamienić się w jakieś magiczne zwierze - powiedział Harry przez łzy po opowiadaniu Leo, jak to Frank pomylił się przy zamianie i zamiast w borsuka, zamienił się w skunksa "mówię ci Harry nie dało się do niego podejść przez tydzień!"  
\- Musiałbym jakieś zobaczyć - powiedział Frank, wdzięczny czarodziejowi, że może zmienić temat nieszczęśliwej przemiany.  
\- Będzie ku temu sporo okazji, słyszałem, że u was też jest kilka mitycznych stworzeń.  
\- Przykładowo mityczny skunks? - rzucił Leo i znowu zaczęli się śmiać, a Frank zrezygnowany dołączył do nich.

Annabeth z Hermioną rozmawiały przejęte o swoich światach, wymieniając się wiedzą na ich temat. Córka Ateny była mile zaskoczona pojęciem czarodziejki na temat bogów.  
\- Uczyli nas w szkole mitologii - bąknęła na jej uwagę nieśmiało Hermiona, co Ginny i Piper przyjęły ze śmiechem.  
\- Uważaj Annabeth bo zanudzi Cię swoją wiedzą - powiedziała Ginny udając poważną.  
\- Trafił swój na swego - wtrąciła Piper pokazując język do koleżanki.

Do uszu dziewczyn przebiło się pytanie Jasona, a Piper stwierdziła, że dawno nie widziała go tak zaskoczonego.  
\- Na miotłach?!  
\- Tak, na miotłach - odpowiedziała rozbawiona Angelina.  
\- Rozumiem pegazy, ale miotły? Wygodnie wam na tym? - dodał po chwili, co jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyło Angelinę i Rona.  
\- I na czym to polega? Coś jak piłka nożna? - spytał Jason.  
\- Piłka nożna? - zdziwili się.  
\- Kiedyś wam odpowiem. No to mówcie co to jest ten quicz.  
\- Quidditch! - poprawili go zgodnie wszyscy czarodzieje przy stole.  
\- No to masz siedmiu zawodników i trzy rodzaje piłek... - kontynuował Ron.

Jedyną osobą, która nie odzywała się przy stole była Hazel. Bała się przyznać przed nowo poznanymi, że jest córką podziemia, samego Hadesa. Nie wiedziała jak na to zareagują, czy ją przyjmą w swoje grono. Śmierci boją się wszyscy, a z tego co wiedziała Harry Potter zajrzał jej w oczy wiele razy. To na jego opinii zależało jej najbardziej. Wiedziała, że to on jest ich przywódcą i jeżeli on jej nie zaakceptuje to pozostali czarodzieje też będą mieli do niej dystans. Herosi próbowali ją zagadywać, ale wiedzieli co trapi koleżankę. Powiedziała im o swoich obawach dużo wcześniej, a ci obiecali, że nic nie powiedzą, chyba że sama zdecyduje inaczej.  
\- Harry możemy porozmawiać? - spytała speszona, a rozmowy przycichły.  
\- Jasne Hazel, co cię trapi? - a więc zauważył jej nieobecność przy rozmowach, co jeszcze bardziej ją onieśmieliło, ale podjęła decyzję.  
\- Możemy na osobności?  
Harry tylko kiwnął głową i pokazał Hazel drzwi na podwórko. Kiedy wychodzili Ginny odprowadzała ich wzrokiem. Harry na nią spojrzał i dał jasno do zrozumienia "później".

Stali na dworze wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Heroska nie wiedziała jak zacząć rozmowę z czarodziejem, od której zależało to jak ją przyjmie. Wiedziała, że nie może uciec i musi mu o tym powiedzieć. Jeżeli dowiedzieli by się o tym przypadkiem mogłaby stracić ich zaufanie, że nie powiadomiła ich sama.  
\- Jestem córką Hadesa, pana śmierci - powiedziała nie przedłużając, odwracając wzrok od Harry'ego - powróciłam z podziemia do żywych, potrafię wyczuć śmierć. Nie jestem taka jak inni herosi - dodała po chwili. - Boją się mnie nawet zwierzęta - zakończyła. Czekała, aż Harry odwróci się od niej, powie, że tu nie pasuje, zacznie jej robić wyrzuty typu "co ty tu robisz? po co tu przyleciałaś?".  
\- Kiedy Voldemort zabił moich rodziców, cząstka jego duszy złączyła się z moją - zaskoczył ją tym stwierdzeniem. - Prawie siedemnaście lat żyłem czując jego emocje, nastroje, mógł zawładnąć moim umysłem. Podczas ostatecznego starcia musiałem dać się zabić by zniszczyć ją i sprawić by ten stał się śmiertelny. Rzucił we mnie zaklęciem uśmiercającym i przez chwilę byłem zawieszony między życiem, a śmiercią. Miałem wybór Hazel - teraz półbogini patrzyła się na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Mogłem wrócić do świata żywych, ale też mogłem pójść tamtą drogą. Mogłem umrzeć i zostawić przyjaciół samych. Wróciłem - teraz patrzył na nią poważnym wzrokiem. - Od samego początku zauważyłem, że trzymasz się na uboczu, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie musisz się obawiać reakcji Ginny czy innych. Zrozumieją cię. Dla mnie i dla nich nie liczy się skąd jesteś, tylko liczy się przyjaźń, a jestem przekonany, że Percy by cię nie zabrał na misję gdybyś nie była dobrą przyjaciółką.  
Hazel uśmiechnęła się, pierwszy raz dzisiejszego wieczora. Nie musiała się obawiać reakcji innych, mogła im zaufać. Rozluźniła się. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ze przez całą rozmowę stała naprężona jak cięciwa.  
\- Hazel, mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Już to zrobiłeś - odpowiedziała wesoło, a Harry zauważył wyraźną zmianę w jej zachowaniu. Kąciki ust uniosły mu się mimowolnie w górę.  
\- Czy dusze czarodziejów i półbogów trafiają w to samo miejsce?  
\- Chciałbyś się dowiedzieć czy Twoi rodzice są szczęśliwi?  
\- Nie tylko. Z rodzicami miałem okazję porozmawiać, ale to historia na inną okazję. Wszyscy, którzy polegli za Hogwart, wszyscy przyjaciele - spojrzał na nią.  
\- Harry, obcowanie ze zmarłymi to nie jest dobry pomysł. Mogę spytać Nica czy jest w stanie zidentyfikować te osoby na polach elizejskich, ale dla twojego dobra nie pozwolę na żaden kontakt, żebyś nie oszalał z rozpaczy.  
\- Rozumiem - odparł. - Wracamy? - spytał po chwili już wesołym głosem.  
\- Wracamy.  
Hazel była szczęśliwa, że została zaakceptowana przez czarodziejski świat.


	14. R14 Łowca dusz

\- Szybko, za to drzewo! - wydyszał Harry, padając na ziemie za zwalonym pniem.  
\- Było blisko - odpowiedział równie zmęczony Percy.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co tu robisz? - spytał czarodziej.  
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć - powiedział równie zdezorientowany heros. - Czasami tak bywa w moim świecie, że śnimy o misji, ale co ty tu robisz - przeniósł wzrok na Haryy'ego - to nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Świetnie - powiedział z goryczą Harry - nawet nie wiesz jaki miałem wspaniały sen.  
\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić - syn Posejdona w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego, ale zaraz spoważniał. - Co robimy?

Nikt nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia. On sam nie zwracał na to uwagi. Lubił mówić o sobie Łowca mimo, że nazywali go różnie. W ręku dzierżył duży łuk pokryty szronem. Na jego końcach znajdowały się rzeźbione głowy hydry. Wszędzie gdzie się pojawił temperatura spadała poniżej zera, a otoczenie przenikał ogromny chłód. W kołczanie zamiast strzał nosił niebieskie róże podobnie jak jego rodzeństwo. Każdy miał przypisany kolor dla siebie. Sięgnął powoli ręką za siebie po jeden z kwiatów. Pogładził ją lekko palcem po płatku, a ta posłusznie przybrała kształt strzały, którą nałożył na cięciwę naciągając ją powoli, aż kciukiem dotknął ust. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Zaczynał łowy.

Usłyszał obok siebie cichy szmer. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto zjawił się obok. Była siedmioletnią dziewczynką o szczupłej twarzyczce i długich jasnych włosach. W jej oczach tliły się wesołe błyski. Ktoś przyglądający się z boku byłby zdziwiony jak taka mała osóbka, może trzymać tak pewnie w ręku łuk, który był prawie większy od niej. Podobnie do swojego brata podniosła łuk i naciągnęła cięciwę nakładając wcześniej na nią strzałę, która chwilę temu była płomienną różą. Broń w jej rękach zaczęła płonąć jasnym ogniem, ale dziewczynce to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczęła się uśmiechać w odpowiedzi na pieszczoty ognia. Zaczynała łowy.

Nie czekając na żaden znak, łowcy wystrzelili swe strzały równocześnie. Przez chwilę leciały prosto pozostawiając za sobą lekko widoczną poświatę. Po krótkiej chwili lotu zaczęły się przemieniać w róże. Jedna z nich leciała otoczona wesołymi iskierkami, płonąc żywym ogniem. Jej siostra pozostawiała za sobą szron i śnieg niczym burza śnieżna. Mimo swej odmienności posiadały jedną wspólną cechę. Zawsze osiągały swój cel. Zawsze.  
\- Harry... Harry zbliżają się - Percy wyglądał zza powalonego pnia, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że kłamiesz - powiedział czarodziej, również orientując się w sytuacji. - Jednak nie kłamiesz - dodał gdy zobaczył dwie poświaty mknące przez las.  
\- Spadamy? - spytał heros. - Na trzy?  
\- Teraz! - krzyknął Harry i zaczęli wspólnie uciekać.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że trzy jest przed jedynką! - zdążył jeszcze wykrzyczeć Percy, równając się z kolegą.  
Biegli niestrudzenie pośród drzew, ale ucieczka nie przynosiła wyczekiwanego rezultatu. Róże leniwie zbliżały się do nich z każdą chwilą. Nie spieszyły się z osiągnięciem celu. Bawiły się tą pogonią tak jak ich właściciele.  
\- One przenikają przez drzewa! - poskarżył się Percy. - To nie fair!  
\- To jeszcze nie koniec, Jackson! - krzyknął Harry poganiając go. - Nie zwalniaj kroku!  
\- Harry... - zaczął Percy, ale głos mu uwiązł w gardle. Czarodziej się odwrócił, by zobaczyć co się stało. Ujrzał przyjaciela, który powoli osuwał się na kolana. W jego klatce piersiowej tkwiła niebieska róża. Harry kątem oka zdążył zobaczyć jak mknie ku niemu czerwona smuga. Nie zdążył zareagować kiedy ognista róża wbiła się w jego serce. Poczuł gorąco rozchodzące się po całym ciele. W oddali usłyszeli odgłos rogu myśliwskiego. Kolejne niewinne duszyczki dołączyły do kolekcji myśliwych. Łowy zostały zakończone.

Harry zerwał się z łóżka tak gwałtownie, że zrzucił z niego Ginny, która spała wtulona obok. Zaprotestowała z głośnym jękiem i zapaliła światło.  
\- Harry! - krzyknęła ze złością. - Co do... Skąd masz różę? - spytała zdziwiona.  
Czarodziej przerażony spojrzał na swoje ręce. W prawej dłoni trzymał czerwoną różę, która powoli zaczynała zamieniać się w popiół. Nie docierało do niego jeszcze, co się stało.  
W tym samym czasie, na pokładzie Argo II z łóżka zerwał się Percy. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Annabeth, która siedziała przy laptopie studiując historię magii. Dziewczyna zwróciła na niego swe zaciekawione spojrzenie. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jego dłoniach, gdzie powoli niebieska róża zamieniała się w popiół, podobnie do swej siostry.


	15. R15 Turysta i zdziwienie Percy'ego

\- Co to może oznaczać? - spytała Annabeth kolejny raz ku ich irytacji.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedzieli zgodnie Harry i Percy.  
Siedzieli nad jeziorem niedaleko Nory omawiając wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Czarodziej i heros opowiedzieli przyjaciołom o swoim śnie i próbowali razem wyciągnąć z niego jakieś wnioski. Bezskutecznie. Nikt nie wiedział co sen mógł oznaczać.  
\- Jedno jest pewne - powiedział po chwili Jason - to nie wróży nic dobrego.  
\- Tyle to sam wywnioskowałem - Harry na niego spojrzał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Jason przez chwilę nie wiedział co knuje czarodziej i już miał odwracać wzrok gdy ten powiedział:  
\- Jakiś turysta chyba zabłądził.  
\- Co? - spytała zirytowana Hermiona, wyrwana ze swych myśli.  
\- Turysta - powtórzył.  
\- Co turysta?  
\- No zabłądził.

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli z zaciekawieniem w stronę, w którą pokazywał Harry. Ich oczom ukazał się mężczyzna, który mógł mieć około czterdziestu lat. Był dobrze zbudowany, miał na sobie hawajską koszulę, krótkie szorty i klapki na nogach.  
\- Nie możliwe - powiedziała powoli Ginny - przecież Nora jest zabezpieczona zaklęciami podobnymi jak na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu.  
\- Czyli? - zapytała niepewnie Hazel.  
\- W momencie przekroczenia wzgórza powinno mu się przypomnieć coś ważnego - dopowiedział Ron - i powinien zawrócić.  
\- Czego nie zrobił - oznajmił Harry powoli się podnosząc i wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. Percy postanowił wspomóc kolegę i również wyciągnął Orkana.  
\- Wstrzymajcie się chwilę z tym atakiem - turysta krzyknął do nich z daleka, a Percy prawie upuścił miecz słysząc jego głos.  
\- Co się stało? - spytał Harry, gdy zobaczył reakcję herosa.  
\- To nie może być... - nie dokończył, tylko dalej patrzył przed siebie na zbliżającego się mężczyznę.  
\- Witaj Percy - zawołał gdy przybliżył się już na odległość, gdzie wszyscy mogli mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. - Witajcie herosi oraz czarodzieje - uśmiechnął się do nich, pochylając lekko głowę.  
\- A pan to? - spytała zmieszana Ginny, chociaż miała wrażenie, że stojący obok herosi wiedzą już doskonale z kim mają przyjemność lub nieprzyjemność.  
\- Posejdon - odpowiedział, a Hermiona z Ginny pisnęły. Harry'emu wypadła różdżka z ręki, a Ron otworzył usta w szerokim zdumieniu. Tylko herosi wyczekiwali spokojnie na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.  
\- Po... po... po... pose... se... - Hermiona pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Posejdon - powtórzył rozbawiony - nigdy nie słyszałaś o mnie droga Hermiono?  
Czarodziejka nie umiała nawet wydobyć z siebie dźwięku, by zapytać skąd zna jej imię. Bóg odwrócił się do swojego syna, rozbawiony reakcją czarodziejów.  
\- Percy możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Jasne yyy tato - i ruszył powoli w stronę ojca.  
\- Nie musimy nigdzie odchodzić. Inni też mogą wysłuchać tego co mam do powiedzenia.

Posejdon wraz z herosami usiadł na trawie, a po chwili dołączyli do nich czarodzieje, którzy powoli otrząsnęli się z szoku.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać o waszej misji - stwierdził, czym zaskoczył ich zupełnie.  
\- Ale tak bezpośrednio? - zdziwił się Percy. - Przecież bogowie nigdy nie mieszali się w sprawy herosów.  
\- Po ostatnich wydarzeniach z Kronosem i Gają, Zeus uznał, że czas najwyższy wspierać nasze dzieci. - powiedział Posejdon.  
\- Zeus oszalał - heros patrzył na ojca z opuszczoną szczęką, a po niebie przetoczył się grzmot. Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli.  
\- Uważaj bo się jeszcze rozmyśli - bóg mórz był wyraźnie rozbawiony - znasz mojego brata.  
\- Domyślacie się już gdzie zacząć poszukiwania? - spytał.  
\- Nie - odpowiedzieli zgodnie.  
\- Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu - Posejdon uśmiechnął się. - Tam musicie zacząć swe poszukiwania.  
\- Ale czego mamy szukać? - spytała Annabeth.  
\- Widzisz córko Ateny, przepowiednia, która została wygłoszona ma drugie dno.  
\- Drugie dno?  
\- Wasz czarny charakter - spojrzał na czarodziejów - zwany Voldemortem użył horkruksów, żeby zyskać nieśmiertelność. Harry go pokonał i całkowicie unieszkodliwił. Jednak w świecie mitologii istnieje portal do innego wymiaru, gdzie możesz odzyskać swą utraconą duszę z pomocą krwi boga.  
\- Ale skoro został pokonany i na naszych oczach zamienił się w proch, to jak mógł coś takiego zaplanować? - spytała Ginny.  
\- Trafne spostrzeżenie młoda czarodziejko - rudowłosa zarumieniła się na taką pochwałę od samego boga - nie mógł, ale ktoś mógł za niego.  
\- Nie rozumiem - stwierdził Jason.  
\- To oznacza, że któryś z bogów śledził jego postępowania i postanowił przywrócić cząstki jego duszy do życia. - odpowiedział Posejdon.  
\- Czyli ten bóg użył swojej krwi w tym innym wymiarze, żeby go wskrzesić? - zauważyła Annabeth.  
\- Tak właśnie było, tylko musicie wziąć pod uwagę, że ta metoda jest bardziej niezawodna niż horkruksy. One były na ziemi i Harry mógł je łatwo zniszczyć. Teraz dusza Voldemorta jest poza naszym zasięgiem i jest strzeżona przez strażników. Na ile części podzielił swoją duszę? - spytał czarodziejów.  
\- Siedem - odpowiedział Harry.  
\- To wam nie ułatwia zadania. Jego dusza pozostaje w tym samym stanie co wcześniej. Nie może jej scalić, ani podzielić. Siedem części duszy, a to oznacza, że pilnuje ją siedmiu strażników. Domyślacie się co trzeba zrobić, żeby zniszczyć jakiś kawałek?  
\- Musimy pierw pokonać pilnującego strażnika - powiedziała cicho Piper.  
\- Dokładnie - Posejdon radośnie zaklaskał w dłonie - więc już wiecie co robić.  
\- Ale - wtrąciła się Hermiona - kim są ci strażnicy?  
\- I jak się dostać do tego innego wymiaru? - przerwała Annabeth.  
\- Na pierwsze pytanie nie umiem odpowiedzieć. Nikt nie wie kim oni są i jakie posiadają moce - teraz popatrzył na Annabeth. - Co do drugiego pytania, myślę, że będę umiał lekko pomóc. Jak już mówiłem musicie dostać się do Rzymu i odnaleźć pradawnego boga, którego imię zostało zapomniane - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Świetnie - burknął Percy. - Niby bogowie postanowili nam pomóc, a mam wrażenie, że mamy więcej niewiadomych niż pewnych informacji.  
\- Wiesz Percy bogowie nie są wszechwiedzący - powiedział Posejdon, na co heros uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- To znaczy wiesz, dużo wiemy, ale też dużo nie wiemy - próbował tłumaczyć się pan morza.  
\- To znacznie ułatwia sprawę - zaśmiał się Ron, ale Hermiona uciszyła go wzrokiem.  
\- Tak. No tak jakby. Nie mam szans wam tego wyjaśnić dokładniej, ale wiem, że sobie poradzicie. - zagaił Posejdon.  
\- No nie wiem - odrzekł ponuro Harry - ale postaramy się.  
\- No i to jest podejście! - Posejdon uradował się, że nie musiał więcej tłumaczyć. - Na mnie już pora, a wy sobie poukładajcie wszystko na spokojnie i wyruszajcie do Rzymu. Do zobaczenia Percy. Żegnajcie herosi i czarodzieje - po tych słowach zaczął zamieniać się w wir wodny. Zdołali jeszcze usłyszeć słowa skierowanego do Percy'ego, że Tyson nie może doczekać się spotkania.  
\- Kim jest Tyson? - spytał zaciekawiony Harry.  
\- Mój brat eee przyrodni od strony Posejdona. Kiedyś cię przedstawię - tym stwierdzeniem zakończył temat Tysona.  
\- Czyli mamy już pewne fakty, więc możemy pakować się w drogę - Leo przerwał ciszę. - Plan omówimy na pokładzie w drodze do Rzymu. Czeka nas dłuuuuuuuga podróż - przeciągnął.  
\- Dajcie nam trochę czasu na spakowanie - rzuciła Hermiona.  
\- Spokojnie czarodziejko, nie opuściłbym obiadku pani Weasley - Leo wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu na co wszyscy zaśmiali się zgodnie i ruszyli w stronę Nory.


	16. R16 Na Rzym!

**Od autora:** Specjalnie dla madziolina1140, kolejny rozdział :) i troszkę, troszeczkę dłuższy.

\- Seom dwee ocje - mówił Ron z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Przełknij - powiedziała zdegustowana Ginny co rozbawiło innych. Ron zrobił do niej minę, ale zaraz tego pożałował gdy zaczął się dusić. Winowajcą był soczysty kotlet z piersi kurczaka zrobiony przez Molly Weasley. Ginny patrzyła na niego z uniesioną brwią, aż w końcu odetchnęła teatralnie i klepnęła brata w plecy.  
\- Nie dziękuj bo znowu się zaczniesz dławić - mruknęła, gdy ten zaczął nabierać powietrza by coś powiedzieć.  
\- To był twój obowiązek pomóc bratu - burknął.  
\- Obowiązek? - Ginny się nachmurzyła, a herosi obserwowali to wydarzenie z zaciekawieniem, niczym mecz tenisa. Ich oczy co chwilę przenosiły się z rudowłosej na chłopaka o tym samym kolorze i na odwrót. Harry znając zaciętość swojej dziewczyny postanowił przerwać nadchodzącą sprzeczkę.  
\- To co Ron chciałeś nam przekazać, zanim kotlet wtrącił się do rozmowy? - spytał, na co wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.  
\- I ty - podkreślił słowo - przyjacielu przeciw mnie? - Ron długo nie udawał obrażonego i dołączył do ogólnej wesołości.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że są dwie opcje.  
\- Aaaaa to o to chodziło - Percy wyszczerzył zęby do czarodzieja. - Już myślałem, że rzucasz na nas jakiś urok - ledwo zachował powagę, a reszta ekipy znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Nikt nie umiał zachować powagi po dzielnej próbie walki Rona z kotletem.  
\- Ha - ha - ha, gumochłon by się uśmiał - rudowłosy tym stwierdzeniem nie poprawił swojej sytuacji. - Pomijając wasze spaczone poczucie humoru już wiem, że jak będę potrzebował pomocy, to nie mam co się obawiać. Zabijecie zagrożenie swoim śmiechem.  
\- Do usług - Leo wstał i ukłonił się niczym aktor po występie na deskach teatru.  
\- Już tak na poważnie, jakie to dwie opcje wymyśliłeś Ron? - spytała Hermiona, a w jej oczach dalej było widać łzy po otrzymanej dawce śmiechu.  
\- Ten wasz statek jest jedną z opcji - popatrzył na herosów - ale podróż zajmie nam sporo czasu. Pomyślałem sobie - na te słowa Ginny prychnęła z niewinną miną, a Ron ją zignorował - że może użyjemy teleportacji zbiorowej?  
\- Pomijając fakt, że potrzebujemy pozwolenia na deportację do innego kraju - zaczęła Hermiona.  
\- To nie starczy nam siły, żeby przenieść wszystkich w jednym skoku - dokończył Harry.  
\- A w kilku skokach, łącznie z odpoczynkiem wyjdzie to samo co statek - wtrąciła Ginny - tylko będziemy wyczerpani.  
\- No to jedną sprawę mamy już z głowy - powiedziała Annabeth. - Lecimy Argo.  
\- To dokąd państwo sobie życzą, żebym ustawił GPSa? - spytał Leo.  
\- Dżipi co? - zdziwili się Weasleyowie, a herosi spojrzeli na nich jak na ludzi ze średniowiecza.  
\- W świecie magii nie używamy elektroniki bo się psuje - odpowiedział rozbawiony Harry za nich - Oni są typowymi czarodziejami, którzy nie mieli nigdy styczności z mugolskimi zabawkami - wskazał na rodzeństwo.  
\- Jakimi? - spytał Frank.  
\- Mugolskimi - powiedział wyraźnie Harry.  
\- Wiecie co to jest ten dżies czy inny dj, a nie wiecie co to mugol? - zdziwił się Ron.  
\- Jakbyś nie zauważył półgłówku to oni żyją w innym świecie - Hermiona szturchnęła go w ramię.  
\- Czyli wychodzi na to, że znowu ty będziesz wiedziała najwięcej - naburmuszył się, a dziewczyna posłała mu współczujący uśmiech.  
\- To co to jest ten mugol? - spytała Hazel.  
\- Bardziej nie co, a kto - pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Ginny. - Zwykły niemagiczny człowiek, który nie posiada magii.  
\- Więc my jesteśmy dla was mugolami? - spytał Jason.  
\- Teraz to zadałeś pytanie skomplikowane jak zjedzenie kotleta przez Rona - Harry wywołał uśmiechy na ustach pozostałych, nawet samego omawianego, który pogodził się ze swoją niedolą.  
\- Niby nie macie magii, ale używacie swoich mocy po rodzicach, więc mugolami chyba was nie można nazwać - zastanowił się. - Bardziej bym był skłonny zostać przy nazywaniu was herosami, jak sami się przedstawiliście, ale o posądzenie was, że jesteście mugolem nie mogę się skusić.  
\- Ale przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieli kiedy mówicie, że ktoś nie ma mocy, a kiedy kogoś obrażacie - zaśmiała się Piper.  
\- Mam do was jeszcze jedną sprawę - przerwała im Annabeth, a oni wyczuli napięcie w jej głosie.  
\- Nie chciałabym zepsuć żadnych relacji, dlatego nie bierzcie tego pytania do siebie - czarodzieje patrzyli na nią z wyczekiwaniem - ale czytałam sobie lekką lekturę do snu, tą waszą historię magii...  
\- Lekką? - zdziwił się Harry z Ronem.  
\- Zupełnie jak Hermiona - podsumował Ron, na co wspomniana dziewczyna walnęła go po głowie.  
\- Cicho siedź i daj jej skończyć - przeniosła swój wzrok ponownie na córkę Ateny.  
\- No i później też szukałam różnych zaklęć, czy mogą być pomocne i w ogóle takie tam - zaczęła się plątać.  
\- Spytam prosto z mostu. Jak będziemy mogli poznać czy w trakcie misji nie rzuciliście na nas Imperiusa.

Czarodzieje przez chwilę siedzieli zamurowani i nie wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć, a herosi kompletnie nie wiedzieli co ma na myśli ich koleżanka. Percy patrzył na nią wzrokiem " _i to niby moje powitanie miało popsuć relacje_ ", sam wiedział o co pyta jego dziewczyna, bo widział co czytała. Pierwszy z szoku obudził się Harry i ku ich zaskoczeniu zaśmiał się.  
\- Rozumiem twoje obawy, znacie nas dopiero 2 dzień. Percy i Hazel już wyjaśnili sobie co nieco ze mną i tylko czekałem na kolejne osoby - uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do wymienionych osób, że nie ma do nich o to żalu.  
\- Imperius pozwala czarodziejowi przejąć całkowicie kontrolę nad drugą osobą - herosom rozszerzyły się oczy ze zdumienia - ale skoro Annabeth pyta jak poznać, to myślę, że najlepiej by było wam pokazać co? - spytał. - Są chętni modele?  
Annabeth podniosła się z zajmowanego przez nią krzesła.  
\- Skoro ja wprowadziłam ten niewygodny temat, to chyba odpowiedź na twoje pytanie jest jedna.  
\- Dobrze - Harry kiwnął głową i również się podniósł z miejsca.  
\- Zanim cokolwiek zrobisz Harry, chcę żebyś wiedział, że to tylko chęci poszerzenia swojej wiedzy. Chcę poznać wasze atuty.  
\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział z powagą. - Gotowa? - Annabeth skinęła głową.  
\- _Imperio!_ \- krzyknął Harry celując w nią różdżką.  
Dziewczyna poczuła jak wszystkie myśli ulatują z jej głowy. W jednej chwili zrobiło się jej lekko na umyśle, z którego wyparowała cała wiedza. Herosi obserwowali eksperyment z zaciekawieniem, a Harry im tłumaczył.  
\- Imperius jest bardzo trudny do wykrycia - powiedział - jak widzicie nie widać żadnych zmian zewnętrznych. Wszystko teraz dzieje się w jej umyśle. To od niej zależy czy przełamie klątwę czy nie.  
\- I na czym to polega? Będzie tak stać, aż ją odczarujesz, albo się uwolni? - spytał Percy przyglądając się z bliska swojej dziewczynie.  
\- Spójrz w jej oczy - podsunął mu Harry - tam wszystko widać.  
Heros przybliżył się do Annabeth przyglądając się jej oczom. Zobaczył w nich bezdenną pustkę. Zawsze bystre i wesołe oczy były teraz całkowicie wyprane emocji, aż się wzdrygnął.  
\- Za czasów Voldemorta ministerstwo miało niewyobrażalne problemy z tym zaklęciem - powiedziała Hermiona - jedynie przez dokładne przyjrzenie się oczom, można próbować stwierdzić czy ktoś jest pod Imperiusem. Mimo wszystko nie zawsze się to udaje. W świecie magii znam tylko jedną osobę, na którą całkowicie nie działa to zaklęcie - herosi spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni.  
\- Kto to taki? - spytała Piper.  
\- Stoi przed wami i właśnie rzucił Imperiusa na waszą przyjaciółkę - po tych słowach zapadła cisza, a przyjaciele ze świata mitów zastanawiali się jakie zagadki kryje jeszcze Harry Potter.  
\- Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie Percy - chłopak przerwał ciszę - mam teraz nad nią całkowitą kontrolę, patrz.  
Harry kazał robić Annabeth różne ćwiczenia gimnastyczne. Następnie namówił ją by wzięła na ręce pająka, gdy herosi powiedzieli mu o Arachne. Byli mocno zaskoczeni.  
\- I jakie to uczucie? - pytali ją, gdy Harry cofnął zaklęcie, a ona opowiedziała im co się działo w jej głowie.  
\- Chciałabym, żebyś rzucił to na kogoś innego, żebym zobaczyła to z boku - powiedziała.  
\- Okey, ktoś chętny? - rzucił czarodziej w tłum, a Leo zgłosił się na ochotnika.  
\- Coś niesamowitego - Annabeth podsumowała, kiedy Harry zakończył pokaz.  
Po zjedzonym obiedzie i małym pokazie czarów, wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony w celu przygotowania się do nadchodzącej podróży. Hermiona latała po całym domu zbierając najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Harry poszedł po swoją sowę i błyskawicę by zanieść na pokład Argo II.  
\- Łał - Leo nie krył swojego entuzjazmu, gdy czarodziej przekazał mu swoje rzeczy do schowania. - Prawdziwa miotła wiedźmy. - Harry zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie.  
\- Błyskawicę wrzuć do pomieszczenia dla mnie i Ginny, a sowa może być puszczona wolno jak wyruszymy.  
\- Damy ją do Mrocznego, będzie miał kompana - powiedział Percy, pojawiając się obok Leona. - On czarny i ona czarna. Jak się nazywa?  
\- Fatum - powiedział Harry - a kto to jest Mroczny? - spytał.  
\- Mój przyjaciel. Nieraz uratował mi cztery litery - Percy się zaśmiał widząc minę czarodzieja. - Jest pegazem.  
\- Pegazem?  
\- Tak, tylko odsypia podróż z Ameryki pod pokładem - heros zmarszczył brwi - muszę ci wyjaśnić, że jako syn Posejdona umiem rozmawiać z koniowatymi.  
\- Tyle lat w świecie magii i wciąż są rzeczy, które mnie zadziwiają - podsumował.

Wieczorem wszyscy byli gotowi do podróży. Pożegnali się z domownikami Nory, a herosi bardzo wylewnie dziękowali pani Weasley za posiłki.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nas odwiedzicie - powiedziała Molly, która również przywiązała się do obecności dzieci bogów.  
\- Oczywiście proszę pani - odpowiedziała Annabeth - na pewno skorzystamy z oferty.  
Argo II zaczął powoli unosić się ku górze. Wiedzieli, że ruszają w nieznaną i niebezpieczną przygodę, ale nikt nie chciał się przyznać przed druga osobą, że właśnie na to czeka.  
\- Na Rzym! - krzyknął Leo, a statek posłusznie skierował się w stronę ich przeznaczenia.


	17. R17 Odwiedziny znajomego

**Od autora:** Rozdział zawiera przekleństwa - lekko ocenzurowane - przed przeczytaniem proszę skonsultować się z własnymi myślami czy jest to dla was odpowiednie. W razie udzielenia odpowiedzi "nie" proszę o wyłączenie.

\- Cudowny jest! - pisnęła uradowana Ginny, kiedy z Harrym i Percym przyszli zobaczyć pegaza.  
\- _Słyszałeś szefie?! Słyszałeś? -_ odezwał się omawiany w myślach Percy'ego.  
\- Dobra Mroczny, bo popadniesz w samozachwyt - półbóg roześmiał się, słysząc pegaza w swojej głowie.  
\- _Szefie zabieramy ją do obozu po misji, okej? Tego w okularach też można, bo nie wygląda jakby chciał ją puścić samą. -_ Percy na te słowa przekręcił oczami. Przez dziurę w podłodze wpadła czarna sowa Harry'ego, która usiadła mu na ramieniu, przekrzywiając lekko łepek wpatrzona w pegaza.  
\- Mroczny to twój nowy towarzysz - powiedział Percy - tylko nie zgorsz jej swoim zachowaniem.  
\- _Szefie, ja zawsze jestem grzeczny -_ pegaz się oburzył i próbował zrobić urażoną minę _. - Ciesz się, że nie mam brwi i nie mogą ci rzucić spojrzenia pogardy._  
Harry z Ginny usłyszeli tylko prychnięcie zwierzęcia i zobaczyli jak odwraca się zadem do ich kolegi. Z jego miny nie mogli wywnioskować przebiegu rozmowy bo wyglądał równocześnie na zszokowanego i próbującego powstrzymać śmiech.  
\- Idziemy - rzucił krótko do czarodziejów i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Spokojną sielankę na statku przerwał okrzyk Leo z głośników: " _Mamy towarzystwo!_ ". Każdy wynurzał się ze swoich pokoi lub z miejsc gdzie akurat przebywał, by zebrać się na pokładzie. Rozglądali się dookoła, gdy zobaczyli jak wzdłuż statku po niebie mknie czarna smuga.  
\- Ku*wa - syknął Harry - a ten czego tu?  
Herosi spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwioną miną.  
\- Znasz tego kogoś? - spytała Annabeth.  
\- Osobiście nie, ale wiem kim jest.  
Smuga zbliżyła się do statku i przedostała się na pokład. Kiedy dotknęła podłogi zamieniła się w człowieka, odzianego w czarną pelerynę z kapturem i maskę zakrywającą twarz.  
\- Harry Potter - powiedział z drwiną - w towarzystwie zdrajców krwi i szlam.  
Półbogowie nie zrozumieli o co chodzi przybyszowi, ale ton jego głosu i sposób w jaki się wypowiadał dały im jasno do zrozumienia, że nie są to odwiedziny przyjaciela.  
\- Jakiś problem? - zbulwersowała się Ginny. - Widzę, że uważasz się za kogoś lepszego, a tak naprawdę jesteś zerem pod butem Voldemorta. Pie*rzony śmiercożerca, od siedmiu boleści.  
\- Zamknij się i nie zwracaj się do mnie takim tonem, zdrajczyni krwi - ostatnie słowa wypluł jakby były klątwą - albo pożałujesz swojego zachowania.  
Harry słysząc jego słowa przesunął się przed swoją dziewczynę zasłaniając ją własnym ciałem. Nie wiedział czego można się po nim spodziewać, a nie chciał jej narażać.  
\- Już wolę być zdrajcą krwi niż popierać tego popaprańca Voldemorta! - Ron wykrzyczał w stronę śmierciożercy, a Hermiona mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramię. Harry'ego zaskoczyło, że Ron pierwszy raz wypowiedział imię Czarnego Pana bez widocznej oznaki lęku.  
\- Zamknij ryj ruda szlamo! Twoje usta nie są przeznaczone do wymawiania jego imienia! Nie jesteś godny! - głos śmierciożercy drżał od narastającego gniewu, a oni powoli wyczuwali nadchodzący pojedynek. Harry kątem oka zauważył jak Percy z Jasonem wyjęli swoje miecze i czekali na jego znak. Jednak czarodziej postanowił rozegrać to pokojowo i utrzymać rozmowę by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.  
\- Czego chcesz? - wydusił w końcu z siebie.  
\- Najchętniej zabiłbym cię Potter na miejscu jak stoisz - odrzekł - ale wobec ciebie są inne plany.  
\- Jak zwykle - prychnął. - Czego innego spodziewać się po Voldemorcie.  
\- Zostałem wysłany z propozycją.  
\- Już się domyślam nawet jaką - Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.  
\- Czarny Pan daje ci jeszcze jedną szansę na przyłączenie się - zaczął śmierciożerca - jak widzisz jest bardzo łaskawy, mimo że zniszczyłeś jego horkruksy.  
\- Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Nigdy się nie zmieniła i się nie zmieni.  
\- Potter wiedziałem, że jesteś głupi, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. Sam wiesz, że teraz w grę wchodzą inne moce niż sama magia.  
\- Uwierz mi, że rozumiem, ale to wy jesteście nie kumaci skoro tyle razy mówiłem "nie", a wy dalej to samo.  
\- Tym razem nie uda wam się pokonać Czarnego Pana - roześmiał się szyderczym śmiechem - myślicie, że wiecie jak go pokonać. Wiem gdzie zmierzacie. Do Rzymu - odparł ku ich zdziwieniu. - Wasz cel podróży jest bezcelowy. Nie wyjdziecie stamtąd żywi.  
\- Skąd ty... - zaczął Percy.  
\- Jak już mówiłem w grę nie wchodzi tylko magia. Czarny Pan nie będzie władał tylko czarodziejami.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał podejrzliwie Harry.  
\- Rodzina musi być idealna, Harry Potterze. - śmierciożerca powiedział chłodno. - Nie może być w niej szlam i zdrajców. Nie tylko wśród czarodziejów są chwasty do wyrwania - popatrzył w stronę półbogów.  
\- Myślicie, że jesteście bezpieczni, ale my widzimy każdy wasz krok. Wszystko układa się zgodnie z planem - zaśmiał się i zamienił w czarną smugę. Przeleciał przez pokład z ogromną prędkością i wyleciał za burtę, zostawiając herosów i czarodziejów z natłokiem myśli.  
\- No to się porobiło - podsumował Jason.  
\- Damy radę - powiedział Harry z przekonaniem, a Percy kiwnął mu głową na potwierdzenie.  
\- Wiedzą gdzie zmierzamy, a mimo wszystko nas nie atakują. Tak jakby sam Voldemort chciał żebyśmy dotarli do kawałków jego duszy - Annabeth na nich popatrzyła z pytającym wzrokiem.  
\- To oznacza jedno - odparł Harry - jest pewny swoich zabezpieczeń. I tego, że nie wyjdziemy stamtąd żywi - dodał po cichu tak, że tylko Ginny go usłyszała.


	18. R18 Na pokładzie Argo II

**Od autora:** Miałem opublikować kolejny rozdział, który czeka grzecznie w wersji roboczej (ekipa dotarła już do Rzymu i mają niespodziankę w postaci spotkania dwóch osób), ale madziolina1140 zasugerowała czy bohaterowie wiedzą coś o swoim codziennym życiu. Szczerze? Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym faktem, może uwzględnił bym to w epilogu, ale jej komentarz dał mi do myślenia. Nasi bohaterowie mają plany na życie, jak każdy, jednak życie potrafi czasem brutalnie te plany pokrzyżować. Szczególnie na misji, gdzie śmierć kryje się za każdym zakrętem. Jest to luźny rozdział (nie było go w planach), który wpasował się między odwiedzinami śmierciożercy, a dotarciem do punktu docelowego. Rozmowa umiliła czarodziejom i herosom monotonną drogę na Rzym. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Mały incydent ze śmierciożercą popsuł im nieznacznie humor, ale Harry postanowił się nie załamywać. Jedna szuja nie może popsuć im całego dnia. Ginny i Harry zostali sami na pokładzie. Rozmawiali cicho o sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli, ale Harry postanowił zmienić temat na bardziej przyjemny.  
\- Tylko co może być przyjemnego w ponownym szukaniu horkruksów? - spytała Ginny.  
\- Chodź - chłopak chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął pod pokład w stronę jadalni.  
Na miejscu okazało się, że większość ekipy siedzi przy stole. Brakowało tylko Leona, który zmieniał lekko trasę statku, żeby uniknąć ponownych niepowołanych wizyt.  
\- Długo mu się zejdzie? - spytał.  
\- Zaraz powinien wrócić. Coś się stało? - Annabeth lekko wyprostowała się w krześle.  
\- Nie - Harry uśmiechnął się do zgromadzenia. - Porozmawiamy sobie trochę, przed nami kawał drogi.  
\- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? - wtrąciła się Hazel, wyraźnie zainteresowana.  
\- O nas wszystkich. Poznaliśmy się lekko w Norze, ale czas najwyższy opowiedzieć coś więcej.  
\- Zgadzam się - usłyszeli głos Leona od drzwi - to może być ciekawe doświadczenie. - usiadł przy stole i przyciągnął do siebie talerz Piper, gdzie leżał porzucony przez nią tost.  
\- Ej! - zaprotestowała. - Może miałam na niego ochotę?  
W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko cichy odgłos przeżuwania. Jej tost przepadł w brzuchu Leo.

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć, mówiąc, żeby opowiedzieć coś więcej?  
\- Nie wiem jak to jest u was, herosów - odparł - ale my jesteśmy już pięć lat po szkole, Ginny cztery. Czymś się chyba zajmujecie? Czy podróżujecie latającym statkiem z punktu A do punktu B? - uśmiechnął się, pokazując, że stwierdzenie to nie miało ich urazić.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - Annabeth pokręciła energicznie głową. - Każdy ma jakieś zajęcie i plany na życie.  
\- Jasne - potaknął Percy. - Z Jasonem planujemy biznes na wzór szkoły rycerskiej. Będziemy uczyć herosów posługiwania się mieczem i obrony.  
\- Yyy, wiecie coś o rycerzach? - spytał niepewnie wspomniany.  
\- My z Hermioną? Oczywiście - Harry roześmiał się - ale ci dwoje to czarodzieje z dziada pradziada. Wątpię, żeby słyszeli o innym pojedynku niż ten na czary.  
\- Przez to, że przebywam w waszym towarzystwie, to poczuje się jakaś gorsza, że nie znam mugoli - Ginny udawała oburzoną tym faktem. - Dobrze, że skończyłam Hogwart, bo bym poczuła silną potrzebę iść na mugoloznawstwo.  
\- Ojciec by się ucieszył - mruknął Ron.  
\- To jak to jest u was, Harry? - spytała Hazel.  
\- Z Ronem od dwóch lat jesteśmy aurorami. Łowcami czarnoksiężników - dodał, gdy zobaczył, że ci nie zrozumieli. - Coś na wzór policji albo wojska - podał przykład.  
\- Czyli chodzicie z pistoletami i strzelacie do złych ludzi? - zaciekawił się Leo.  
\- Nie - Harry'ego rozbawiło to pytanie. - Walczymy różdżkami, jak mogliście zaobserwować w pojedynku między mną a Percym.  
\- Chyba przyjdzie nam być świadkami ciekawych wydarzeń - rzekł Frank. - Magia to dla nas coś nowego.  
\- Tak jak dla nas wasze moce - powiedziała Hermiona. - To co? Wymieniamy się jeden za jeden, co do naszych zawodów i zainteresowań?  
\- Mi pasuje - powiedziała Piper. - Ja wybrałam zawód najmniej odpowiedni dla herosa, ale nigdy nie lubiłam za bardzo walczyć. Jako córka Afrodyty mam zdolności w dziedzinie urody, więc otworzyłam swój własny salon piękności.  
\- Heroski walą drzwiami i oknami - powiedziała Hazel. - Zawsze jak jest jakieś ważniejsze wydarzenie, to Piper ma kilometrowe kolejki.  
\- Wpisz nas do notesika, na wizytę po misji - Ginny puściła jej oczko.  
\- Załatwione bez kolejki.  
\- To teraz kolej na was wiedźmy - powiedział żartobliwie Jason.  
\- Ja pracuję w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów - rzuciła Hermiona. - Coś jak prawnik - dodała, żeby herosi mogli ją zrozumieć. - Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy...  
\- Hermiono - Ron pokręcił głową. - Nie teraz.  
Jego mina wywołała śmiech, a Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem. Dodała tylko:  
\- Kiedyś wam powiem, przy okazji.  
Kiedy wszyscy się uspokoili odezwał się Frank.  
\- My, razem z Hazel zostaliśmy w legionie. To nam najbardziej odpowiada. Szkolenie do walki i wykorzystywanie tego przeciw potworom.  
\- W sumie, jako heros nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie spokojnego życia - rzekła Hazel. - Nie ma to jak posiekać kilka stworów o poranku.  
\- Tak samo i ja - wtrącił się Leo. - Postanowiłem pozostać na obozie, tylko, że greckim i próbuję przywrócić Festusa do życia.  
\- Festusa? - spytał Ron.  
\- Spiżowy smok, który uległ awarii w starciu z Gają, ale powoli przywracam go do ładu. Mechanika to całe moje życie - wzruszył ramionami, wygłaszając oczywisty dla niego fakt.  
\- Mój brat Charlie zajmuje się smokami. Kiedyś muszę was poznać.  
\- Też macie spiżowe smoki?  
\- O spiżowych nie słyszałem, mamy Rogogony Węgierskie, Spiżobrzuchy Ukraińskie, Ogniomioty Katalońskie czy Czarne Hebrydzkie, ale spiżowe? Nie wiem.  
\- Spiż to materiał, Ron - powiedziała Hermiona. - My mamy prawdziwe smoki.  
Leo zrobił wielkie oczy i otworzył usta.  
\- To... to smoki istnieją?  
\- Istnieją i mają się dobrze - rzucił Harry.  
\- Musicie mnie poznać z tym Charlie'm.  
\- Jasne. Da się zrobić - Ron pokiwał głową.  
\- A ty? Jakie masz zainteresowania? - Ginny zwróciła się w stronę Annabeth.  
\- Oho, zacznie się - powiedział Percy, przez co zarobił z łokcia pod żebra.  
\- Ja od zawsze chciałam być architektem. Fascynuje mnie tworzenie nowych projektów i patrzenie jak powstają z tego budowle. Jak coś powstaje z niczego.  
\- Annabeth zaprojektowała od nowa Olimp, który uległ zniszczeniu podczas wojny - dodała Piper, na co jej przyjaciółka lekko się zaczerwieniła. - Wygląda wspaniale.  
\- Daj spokój Pipes, to nic takiego - machnęła ręką, co wywołało śmiech u innych. Herosi wiedzieli jak ważne to zadanie było dla ich koleżanki.  
\- W sumie jak widzicie to herosi mają normalne zawody, zainteresowania, poza tym, że czasami walczą sobie z potworami - powiedział Jason.  
\- Lepiej powiedzcie czym zajmują się jeszcze czarodzieje - Leo klasnął w ręce, zwracając uwagę na siebie - bardzo mnie to ciekawi.  
\- Ginny planowała dostać się do reprezentacji narodowej Anglii w Quidditchu - powiedział Ron. - Niestety ta misji lekko pokrzyżowała jej plany, a już liczyłem na darmowe bilety - dodał ze skrzywioną miną.  
\- To ta gra na miotłach? - zainteresowała się Hazel, a Ron potwierdził.  
\- Harry, przecież ty masz miotłę - Percy wskazał na niego tostem. - Później idziemy polatać, chce zobaczyć jakie to uczucie.  
\- Moi bracia George i Fred... - Ginny umilkła na chwilę, a herosi wyczuli, że coś jest nie tak.  
Harry przygarnął ją lekko do siebie i wytłumaczył innym.  
\- Fred zginął podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Minęło już sporo czasu, ale wspomnienia wciąż pozostają bolesne.  
Herosi skinęli głową. Sami stracili kilku znajomych i przyjaciół podczas walki z Kronosem i Gają.  
\- George i Fred założyli sklep z magicznymi dowcipami. Jest tam dużo rzeczy, które mogą was przyprawić o zawał serca - uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Właściwie... - zastanowił się chwilę - mam jedną kanarkową kremówkę. Ktoś chętny? - spytała kładąc cukierek na stole.  
Herosi patrzyli na niego jak na tykającą bombę, a czarodzieje ledwie powstrzymywali śmiech.  
\- Śmiało! - zawołał Harry. - Nie stanie się wam nic groźnego. Pokażcie swoją odwagę!  
\- Raz się żyje! - Jason zerwał się z miejsca i rozpakował cukierek. Chwilę mu się przyglądał i wsadził sobie do ust, żując niepewnie.  
\- Ej, nic się nie sta... - urwał, kiedy kremówka zaczęła działać.  
Chwilę później w miejscu, gdzie stał Jason pojawił się... kanarek. Herosi przez chwilę przyglądali się w osłupieniu, żeby nagle wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- To jest zajebiste! - krzyknął Percy. - Macie więcej? - spytał.  
Po chwili w jadalni latało więcej kanarków.

Po zamieszaniu wywołanym kanarkowymi kremówkami pierwsza ochłonęła Hermiona.  
\- A jak jest u was ze szkołą?  
\- Oho! Zaczyna się - powiedział Ron , przez co dostał z otwartej dłoni w potylicę.  
\- Chodzimy do normalnej szkoły - odpowiedziała Annabeth. - Tylko często miewamy różne... eee... problemy z jej ukończeniem.  
\- Problemy? - spytał Harry.  
\- Chłopie, nie wiem czy był jakiś rok w szkole, który ukończyłem, zawsze mnie wywalili - rzucił Percy.  
\- Nasz umysł jest zaprogramowany na grekę, dlatego z angielskim kiepsko nam idzie - zaczęła Annabeth.  
\- Do tego w przerwach od zajęć zdarzył się potwór, dwa co chciały nas zabić - dokończył Percy. - Uwierz mi, że zbytnio to nie pomaga w dostawaniu dobrych ocen.  
\- Domyślam się - powiedział Harry. - To samo było jak w pobliżu kręcili się śmierciożercy i Voldemort. Z Ronem nie ukończyliśmy ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie.  
\- I wszystkie rozmowy sprowadzają się do tych śmierciożerców - westchnęła Annabeth. - Kim oni są, tak dokładniej?  
\- Poplecznicy Voldemorta. - odpowiedziała Ginny. - Wykonują jego wszystkie rozkazy i nie patrzą na to, że traktuje ich jak śmieci. Torturuje ich tak samo jak wrogów, nie wykonają zadania to ich zabija.  
\- Czasami się zastanawiam, jak można być takim idiotą - wtrącił Harry - ale wychodzi na to, że nie są zbyt inteligentni. Co nie zmienia faktu, żebyście ich nie lekceważyli podczas walki - dodał poważnie.  
\- Niebezpieczeństwo rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie do głupoty - powiedziała mądrze Annabeth, a Hermiona spojrzała na Rona i Ginny. Tak myślała, że brak fizyki zaowocuje i nie zrozumieją.  
\- Dobra, ludzie - Harry podniósł lekko głos. - Miało nie być nieprzyjemnych tematów.  
\- To kto chce polatać? - spytał Percy i wszyscy zerwali się na pokład.

Miotła Harry'ego leżała na środku pokładu. Herosi przypatrywali się jak Harry podszedł i zaczął im tłumaczyć.  
\- Musicie stanąć koło miotły i wyciągnąć nad nią rękę. Wtedy mówicie "do mnie" - miotła poderwała się wprost do jego ręki - i możecie wsiadać.  
\- Myślisz, że herosi będą postrzegani tak samo jak czarodzieje? - spytała Ginny.  
\- Nie dowiemy się, jak nie spróbujemy - odpowiedział. - Ktoś chętny?  
\- Chyba musimy wysłać syna pana niebios - Percy spojrzał na Jasona. - Ja mam na pieńsku z Zeusem i latanie mi nie sprzyja.  
Jason podszedł do Harry'ego i wziął od niego miotłę. Przyjrzał jej się z bliska i musiał przyznać, że była to piękna rzecz. Położył ją ostrożnie na ziemi i wykonał polecenie czarodzieja. Wszyscy przyglądali się z uwagą jak miotła lekko drgnęła.  
\- Niesamowite - szepnęła Hermiona.  
\- Do mnie! - Jason krzyknął jeszcze raz i ku zdumieniu czarodziejów, miotła posłusznie wskoczyła do jego ręki.  
Spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Teraz wsiadaj i leć - czarodziej uśmiechnął się i wytłumaczył herosowi jak sterować miotłą.  
Jason niepewnie wsiadł i pod czujnym okiem Harry'ego uniósł się lekko nad ziemię. Cały czas, blisko pokładu obleciał dookoła wszystkich, nadzorowany przez czarodzieja.  
\- Umiesz latać bez miotły? - spytał po chwili.  
\- Umiem dostosować wiatry pod siebie, tak że mnie uniosą.  
\- To nie widzę przeszkód, żebyś poleciał gdzieś dalej.  
Jason po chwili latania nad pokładem nabrał pewności siebie i wyleciał wysoko w górę. Ekipa w dole zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć jego śmiech i zniknął za chmurami. Po jego powrocie, każdy z herosów próbował powtórzyć jego wyczyn, ale bez widocznych efektów.  
\- Wychodzi na to, że tylko Jason potrafi poskromić latanie na miotle. - powiedział Frank.  
\- Masz fory u ojca - rzekł Percy. - Takiemu to dobrze.  
\- Panowie i panie, Rzym na horyzoncie! - usłyszeli jak Leo krzyczy przez głośniki. - Lądujemy!


	19. R19 Bezimienny i wybrzeże

\- Cholera, zaraz się roztopię - powiedział Leo do przyjaciół, którzy spojrzeli na niego z nad swoich lodów.  
\- Jest chyba 500 stopni, a my krążymy po Rzymie od dobrych dwóch godzin i nie znaleźliśmy nic sensownego.  
\- Słyszałeś co mówił Posejdon - odparła Ginny - musimy znaleźć jakiegoś boga, który nam pomoże.  
\- Tylko jak go rozpoznamy? - spytał Ron. - Nawet nie wiemy jak się nazywa.  
\- Posejdon nie był wylewny w swoich zeznaniach - Percy przyznał mu rację.  
Harry i Hazel jako jedyni z całego towarzystwa nie udzielali się w rozmowie. Ekipa herosów i czarodziei była tak pochłonięta swoimi wywodami, że nawet nie zauważyli, że dwójka ich przyjaciół jest nieobecna. Wpatrywali się przed siebie na plażę niedaleko lodziarni, gdzie w powietrzu unosiła się postać o sylwetce człowieka lecz bez żadnych szczegółów w budowie ciała. Była cała niebieska lekko przezroczysta ale wyglądająca na materialną. Wokoło niej na ziemi widniał duży niebieski okrąg, który na krawędziach lekko płonął ogniem tego samego koloru.  
\- _Życie i śmierć. Ten, który przeżył i ta, która powróciła. -_ usłyszeli głos w swojej głowie i się lekko wzdrygnęli.  
\- Kim jesteś? - Harry szepnął słabo w stronę postaci.  
\- Harry? Harry! - zmartwiona Ginny zaczęła potrząsać go za ramię. - Z kim rozmawiasz?  
\- Wy... wy go nie widzicie? - spytała Hazel co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło ich przyjaciół.  
\- Kogo? - zdezorientowany Jason popatrzył na plażę.  
\- _Nie zobaczą mnie i nie usłyszą. Tylko wam dane jest zobaczyć mój pradawny wygląd._  
 _-_ Kim jesteś? - Harry ponowił pytanie i powstrzymał potok słów od reszty machnięciem ręki.  
 _\- Jestem Bezimiennym, pradawnym bogiem, którego imię zostało zapomniane przez śmiertelników i pozostałych bogów. Byłem przed erą bogów, przed tytanami, przed samą Gają i Uranosem, byłem wcześniej od chaosu i wcześniej od nicości. Byłem od zawsze na zawsze. Istnieje równocześnie nie istniejąc. Jestem ale mnie nie ma. Bezimienny. Pradawny. Nieśmiertelny._  
 _-_ To znacznie ułatwia sprawę - wymamrotała Hazel.  
 _\- Nie oczekuję od was zrozumienia, nie oczekuję, że pojmiecie sens mnie i mojego jestestwa. Jestem tu w konkretnym celu. Strzegę przejścia do wymiaru, który wymiarem naszym nie jest. Do innego świata. Do świata gdzie magia i mitologia nie istnieją, ale zarazem są jego nieodłącznym elementem. Gdzie czas podąża swoim własnym czasem, rządzi się własnymi prawami. Świat gdzie istnieją Łowcy Dusz, potężni i słabi równocześnie. Czuję w was potrzebę. Chcecie dostać się tam, gdzie inni nie chcieli, a ci co chcieli nigdy nie powrócili żywi. Zastanówcie się czy chcecie w to wciągnąć siebie i swoich przyjaciół. Nie będzie odwrotu. Będziecie musieli przejść cały wymiar od początku do końca, gdzie będę na was czekał, jeżeli przeżyjecie. Wrócę do was za pół godziny ziemskiego czasu._  
Po tych słowach bóg zniknął a oni wyrwani z transu popatrzyli po reszcie ekipy. Nie tracąc zbędnych minut, których im ubywało z każdą chwilą, opowiedzieli przyjaciołom co powiedział im Bezimienny.  
\- No nie wiem - Hermiona zawahała się. - To nie wróży nic dobrego.  
\- Misje herosów nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego - mruknęła Hazel.  
\- Przyzwyczaiłem się - dodał Percy. - Zresztą i tak nie mamy innego wyboru.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. Zgadzam się z Percym. - Harry mu przytaknął.  
Decyzja była podjęta.

Nagle ciemność ustąpiła. Poczuli pod sobą mokry piasek. Gdzie... gdzie my jesteśmy? Ujrzeli plażę spowitą mgłą. Była na tyle gęsta, że ledwo widzieli na kilka metrów. Rozejrzeli się dokładniej po plaży. Dookoła leżały porozrzucane skrzynie i pozostałości po nich. Ciche odgłosy z za mgły, szuranie wielu nóg po piasku i niezrozumiałe charczenie mroziło im krew w żyłach. Usłyszeli krzyk. Momentalnie odwrócili się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli jak ktoś... nie... jak coś pożerało na ich oczach jakiegoś mężczyznę. Percy chwycił za miecz i zaczął pędzić na ratunek. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się dosięgnąć dziwnej istoty i przebić jej głowę mieczem. Potwór więcej się nie poruszył, ale mężczyzna krwawił obficie z boku, z którego wyszarpnięto spory kawał mięsa. Dziewczynom robiło się nie dobrze, ale udało im się powstrzymać wymioty. Mężczyzna patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś w dal, jakby widział coś, czego oni nie mogą dostrzec. Nagle złapał Percy'ego za rękę, któremu zrobiło się zimno ze strachu.  
\- Kim jesteś? - spytał się cicho i przekręcił głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Ja... ja nie wiem jak ci to wytłumaczyć.  
\- Źle dzieje się w Horevcalsh chłopcze... - Uraziło go stwierdzenie, że jest chłopcem, ale mu nie przerywał.  
\- On... on chce się wydostać z równoległego świata. On... on chce zawładnąć naszym światem. Musisz go powstrzymać. Musisz!  
\- Ale kto? Kto chce się wydostać? O kim mówisz?!  
\- On... on jest zły... on... Ald... - Nagle urwał.  
\- Ald...? Ale co dalej, jak brzmi jego pełne imię?  
Niczego więcej nie udało się dowiedzieć. Mężczyzna przestał oddychać, a w raz z nim odeszło imię złego Ald...  
\- Dziwne - powiedziała cicho Annabeth, patrząc na martwe ciało.

Zaczęli powoli iść w stronę mglistej rzeczywistości. Gdy wyłonili się z za mgły zamurowało ich. Wszędzie dookoła chodziły topielce. Mnóstwo topielcy. Niektóre miały przy sobie miecze, niektóre pozostałości po zbrojach. Nie zwracały na nich uwagi, ale mogła to być cisza przed burzą. Powoli szli wzdłuż brzegu, a serce mało nie wyskoczyło im z piersi. Nie było wyboru. Krok po kroku, metr po metrze przesuwali się do przodu. Nie wiedzieli ile czasu to zajęło. Dla nich trwało to wieki. Gdy już docierali do jakiejś osady, gdy już prawie się udało do ich uszu wdarł się potężny ryk. Z za skały wyłonił się potężny kolos, siny jak topielce, ale z pewnością nim nie był. Nie patrzył się jak przygłup. W jego oczach zobaczyli rządzę mordu. To, że jeszcze nie rzucił się na nich zawdzięczali tylko elementowi zaskoczenia, którym było nagłe pojawienie się. Jednak to nie miało trwać długo, kolos już uniósł swój miecz i zamachnął się nim na najbliżej stojącą Piper chybiając ledwie o centymetry. Podniósł miecz ponownie w górę, a oni stali nie mogąc zareagować. Mgła na plaży odbierała im całą moc. Nagle przez głowę kolosa przeleciał bełt, zostawiając w niej dziurę na wylot. Ostatnim co uczynił było zrobienie zdziwionej miny i z takim wyrazem twarzy opadł na kolana i zaczął zamieniać się w proch.  
\- No! Lyży cholyrstwo! - krzyknął ktoś z za palisady.  
\- Panoćku, to żeś już jyst trzyci w tym mysiącu! - zawtórował mu ktoś. - Te, a te dziecki to czyje som?  
Nagle z za palisady wyjrzało dziesięć głów w metalowych hełmach co wyglądało komicznie od strony ekipy.  
\- Eeee - zaczął inteligentnie Frank - ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co tu się dzieje?  
\- Te, kto wyście? - spytał jeden ze strażników.  
\- My... - zaczął Jason.  
\- Cichaj żeś, panoćku! - przerwał mu strażnik - pytaj cię ktuś?  
\- No...  
\- Cichaj mówiem!  
\- Te panoćki, popatrzajcie na tych dwoje! - krzyknął jeden z nich, a reszta zawtórowała mu głośnym "OOO"  
\- Skąd dziecki mają te łopaski? - spytał.  
Herosi i czarodzieje zaczęli rozglądać się po sobie nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Zauważyli, że Harry i Hazel na lewych nadgarstkach mają zawiązane niebieskie opaski.  
\- Co to znaczy? - spytała cicho Hazel.  
\- Naznaczeni! - krzyknął strażnik. - Panoćki mamy dziecki naznaczone! - krzyczał gdzieś za palisadę, a przyjaciele usłyszeli podniecone szepty.  
Nagle z za palisady wychyliło się kolejne dwadzieścia głów, co wyglądało już tak komicznie, że ekipa zaczęła się jawnie śmiać nie zważając na gniewne spojrzenia ze strony osadników. Wśród śmiechu Harry usłyszał przedzierający się do jego podświadomości głos, który momentalnie sprowadził go do rzeczywistości. Przestał się śmiać i wpatrywał się w postać, która wyłoniła się z za drewnianych palików. Czarodzieje również przypatrywali się postaci z pełnym niedowierzaniem. Tylko herosi nie rozumieli zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Harry - znajomy głos.  
\- Syriusz?

Mała sugestia: nie trzeba być zalogowanym, żeby zostawić jakiś komentarz :)


	20. R20 Siedem godzin

\- Harry - znajomy głos.  
\- Syriusz?  
Animag wolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę ekipy. Harry przyglądał się z rozszerzonymi oczami osobie przed nim.  
\- Ginny mam zawał - mruknął do dziewczyny obok, łapiąc się za serce. - Halucynacje. Uszczypnij mnie.  
\- Chyba ty musisz uszczypnąć mnie - odparła rudowłosa.  
Syriusz stanął na wprost czarodziejów i herosów.  
\- Harry.  
\- Syriusz.  
Mężczyźni padli sobie w objęcia, nie przejmując się pytającym wzrokiem herosów ani ludzi z osady.  
\- Ktoś mi może wytłumaczyć, co tu się właśnie stało? - spytała oszołomiona Hazel.  
\- Ale, co... jak? - Harry odsunął chrzestnego na długość ramion.  
\- Długa historia, Harry. - odpowiedział animag. - Wejdźmy do osady.

Osada była naznaczona przemocą i wojną, które przeszły przez nią nie okazując litości. Ludzie żyli tutaj w namiotach, ustawionych w rzędach pod górą wznoszącą się wysoko nad nimi. Postacie leżące na popękanej ziemi wprawiały herosów i czarodziejów w zakłopotanie. Niektórzy z nich nie dożyją kolejnego tygodnia, a inni następnego dnia. Śmierć wisiała w powietrzu. Dzielni poszukiwacze przygód wkraczali do tej krainy, szukając wyzwań, ale surowy klimat wymiaru szybko ich weryfikował. Mało kto wrócił z wyprawy za wioskę, a tym co się udało, nie byli w stanie poruszać się o własnych siłach i racjonalnie myśleć.  
\- Co wy tu robicie? - rozmyślania Harry'ego przerwał Syriusz. - Jak się tu znaleźliście?  
\- Długa historia - odpowiedział chłopak.  
\- Mamy czas. Zapraszam do mojego namiotu. - Syriusz wskazał im odpowiedni kierunek i odprowadził pod czujnym okiem osadników, którzy nie odezwali się ani słowem.  
Namiot składał się z głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie stał niewielki stół i kuchenka. Obok było przejście do małego pokoiku z łóżkiem polowym i komodą na ubrania. Czarodzieje i herosi zasiedli do stołu, a Syriusz podał im herbatę, którą przyjęli z wdzięcznością.  
\- Co tu robisz? - spytał Harry.  
\- Najpierw wy - zachęcił animag.  
Harry opowiedział mu historię od momentu snu o powrocie Voldemorta, który zweryfikowali u Dumbledore'a. Opowiedział mu o wspomnieniach dyrektora, w których spotkał Zeusa. Percy ze swojej perspektywy wspomniał o wypowiedzianej przepowiedni, aż do momentu spotkania w Norze.  
\- Czyli od nowa szukacie Horkruksów? - spytał Syriusz, a Harry mu przytaknął.  
\- Jak ty się znalazłeś w tym miejscu? - spytał.  
\- Kiedy wpadłem za zasłonę, tak naprawdę nie umarłem - zaczął animag. - Byłem zawieszony w pustce pomiędzy dwoma światami. Nie mogłem iść dalej, ale też nie mogłem wrócić. Słyszałem szepty z obu stron. Z jednej James'a i Lily, że niedługo stąd wyjdę i mam się nie poddawać, a z drugiej ciebie Harry. Jak obwiniałeś się za moją śmierć. To nie była twoja wina - popatrzył twardo na Harry'ego. - Sam zdecydowałem, żeby tam iść.  
\- Ale gdyby nie moja głupota to... - zaczął chłopak, ale Syriusz przerwał mu podniesieniem ręki.  
\- To nie była twoja wina - powtórzył, a Harry powoli skinął głową.  
\- Jak to się stało, że tu jesteś? - spytała Hermiona.  
\- Przyszedł po mnie jakiś mężczyzna - powiedział Syriusz. - Przedstawił się jako Posejdon.  
Percy wciągnął powietrze, a animag spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- To jest mój boski rodzic - odpowiedział Percy na niewypowiedziane pytanie.  
\- Rozumiem - stwierdził Syriusz. - Spytał się mnie czy chcę się wyrwać. Powiedział, że jego syn ma ważna misję do spełnienia i mogę mu w tym pomóc. Nie wspominał jaka to misja i że wy tu będziecie - spojrzał na czarodziejów.  
\- Czy to oznacza, że będziesz mógł wrócić? - Harry zwrócił się do chrzestnego z nadzieją.  
\- Nie wiem - mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - Wątpię Harry. Byłem już za zasłoną, czyli nie ma odwrotu. Mam wrażenie, że czekałem tam tyle czasu, by pomóc wam w tej misji. Dlatego nie mogłem iść dalej, ale teraz, gdy uda się wypełnić przepowiednię, w końcu mnie przepuszczą.  
Harry wpatrywał się smutnym wzrokiem w chrzestnego. Cieszył się z tego krótkiego spotkania, ale wiedział, że żal pozostanie na zawsze.

Kiedy skończyli herbatę, Syriusz za pomocą różdżki odesłał naczynia do zlewu. Zdążył już lekko poznać herosów i dowiedzieć się trochę o mitologii.  
\- Zanim wyruszymy, ktoś chciał się z wami spotkać. - powiedział.  
\- Kto? - spytała zaciekawiona Annabeth. - Nikt przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że się tu wybieramy.  
\- Wielka Kapłanka - odpowiedział animag. - Ona wie wszystko, co dzieje się w tym wymiarze. Od urodzenia jest niewidoma, ale posiada dar wglądu w przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Jednak muszę was ostrzec. Nigdy nie mówi wprost, o co jej chodzi.  
\- Przyzwyczaiłem się - mruknął Percy.  
\- Syriusz, powiedz mi jeszcze, czy wiesz co to oznacza? - spytał Harry, wskazując na niebieskie opaski na swojej ręce i u Hazel.  
\- Niestety nie, ale może Wielka Kapłanka będzie wiedziała.

Ekipa na czele z Syriuszem wyruszyła z namiotu do wielkiej dziury w skale. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, zauważyli długi tunel pnący się w górę. Schody wykute w skale były nierówne, a ściany w niektórych miejscach naznaczone głębokimi szczelinami. Wydawało się, że całość zapadnie się przy mocniejszym odgłosie wydanym w środku, jednak animag ruszył przed siebie pewnym krokiem. Podróż na górę zajęła dobre dziesięć minut. Harry w duchu dziękował za kondycję wyrobioną podczas gry w quiddicha. Syriusz zatrzymał się nagle w miejscu i rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła.  
\- Coś jest nie tak - stwierdził cicho.  
Harry przyznał mu rację. Byli na samym szczycie góry, a przed nimi w oddali stała niewielka kapliczka, ale najdziwniejsza była cisza. Nie było nawet najmniejszego podmuchu wiatru, a nie otaczały ich żadne ściany. Na szczycie takiej góry powinno cały czas wiać. Nic. Wszyscy spięli się, gotowi do walki, kiedy usłyszeli cichy świst. Harry poczuł jak coś musnęło go w policzek, przelatując niebezpiecznie blisko i odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Biała róża utkwiła w sercu Ginny. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność i Harry w ostatniej chwili ją złapał, nim upadła w tył, na schody świątyni. Przed sobą zobaczył postać w białej zbroi z uniesionym łukiem.  
\- Co jej zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął, jednak postać się ulotniła.

 _Biała róża w sercu utkwi i szkarłatną się stanie,_  
 _Ulotni się życie, a na jego miejscu pustka nastanie,_  
 _Czysta krew zwiąże wszystkie kawałki w jeden,_  
 _Na zniszczenie wszystkich, godzin masz siedem,_  
 _Szkarłat powoli na płatkach biel zastępuje,_  
 _Powtórzę raz jeszcze: śmierć to zwiastuje._

Ekipa usłyszała w swojej głowie słowa, które nie były wypowiedziane przez nikogo konkretnego. Głos, który je wypowiadał był hipnotyzujący. Z kapliczki przed nimi wyszła na oko szesnastoletnia dziewczynka. Poruszała się z gracją, a jej długie do pasa, niebieskie włosy przyciągały wzrok z każdym krokiem. Kapłanka stanęła przed nimi i zwróciła swoją twarz idealnie na Harry'ego, mimo zamkniętych oczu. Następnie zwróciła się w stronę Hazel i pokiwała lekko głową z aprobatą.  
\- Czekałam na was - powiedziała, a wszyscy stwierdzili, że mogliby słuchać tego głosu już zawsze.  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś... znaczy się, pani wiedziała, że przyjdziemy? - pierwsza ocknęła się Hermiona.  
\- Co z Ginny?! - przerwał im Harry.  
\- Nic jej nie będzie - odpowiedziała Kapłanka. - Zostało jej siedem godzin - dodała.  
\- Nic jej nie będzie? - Harry spytał niemal piskliwym głosem. - Za siedem godzin umrze i nic jej nie będzie?  
\- Słyszeliście słowa przepowiedni, odnośnie białej róży? - spytała, a ekipa jej przytaknęła. - Róża żywi się siłami witalnymi tej czarodziejki, powoli zagłębiając się w jej serce. Jeżeli nie uda wam się pokonać Łowców i zniszczyć wszystkich horkruksów w siedem godzin, róża przebije jej serce, a dziewczyna umrze.  
\- Musimy ruszać! Natychmiast! - powiedział Harry.  
\- Wysłuchaj najpierw co mam do powiedzenia, czarodzieju - rzekła Kapłanka, a Harry niechętnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Musicie pokonać siedmiu Łowców. Ostatni z nich jest mistrzem wszystkich, a wszyscy dla siebie są braćmi i siostrami. Mieliście okazje spotkać mistrza. Musicie dotrzeć do jego sanktuarium, pokonując pierw jego rodzeństwo. Nie przejdziecie przez dom Łowcy, jeżeli go nie pokonacie, albo ten nie udzieli wam pozwolenia.  
\- Czyli musimy walczyć z każdym - Annabeth analizowała jej słowa. - Czego możemy się spodziewać?  
\- Każdy z nich posiada łuk i róże, którymi strzela. Każdy włada innym żywiołem.  
\- Niemożliwe - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Są cztery żywioły: ogień, powietrze, woda i ziemia, a Łowców jest siedem.  
\- W tym wymiarze, żywiołów jest siedem i różnią się trochę od waszych - odpowiedziała kapłanka. - Drewno karmi ogień, a ogień tworzy ziemię, ziemia nosi w sobie metal, który zbiera wodę, a woda odżywia drzewo, które daje drewno. Musicie pamiętać, że Łowcy są niezwyciężeni, ale można ich osłabić. Sprawić, że będą niezdatni do walki. Są rodzeństwem, więc zachodzi między nimi pewna zależność. Pamiętajcie, że drewno zapuszcza się w ziemię unieruchamiając ją, a ziemia pochłania wodę, sprawiając, że znika. Metal może przeciąć drewno, a ogień spalić oboje. Jednak woda jest w stanie go powstrzymać.  
\- To mamy pięć żywiołów - powiedziała Piper, wyliczając na palcach.  
\- Co z pozostałymi dwoma? - spytał Harry.  
\- Pozostałe dwa są niezależne. Nikt nie może na nie wpłynąć. Należą do najstarszej siostry i najstarszego brata. Niebo i pustka. Proponuję wam dokładnie przemyśleć kto będzie walczył z jakim Łowcą. Najlepiej żeby wasze talenty równoważyły się z żywiołem Łowcy. Nie próbujcie walczyć wszyscy naraz, bo wyczerpani nie pokonacie nawet drugiego Łowcy.

Wielka Kapłanka podeszła do Harry'ego i wzięła od niego Ginny. Uniosła ją jakby dziewczyna nic nie ważyła.  
\- Zaopiekuje się nią - powiedziała. - Jeżeli mogę dać wam radę i wyjawić sekret opasek:

 _Człowiek, który w pustce był, pustkę zwalczy,_  
 _Wielki z przepowiedni, tak jak chciał nie walczy,_  
 _Jeden z was poświęcić niebiosa musi,_  
 _Nie zatrzymuj go, chociaż wiem, że kusi,_  
 _Ten, który przeżył pochłonie wszystkie,_  
 _a jego magia tą mocą się zachłyśnie,_  
 _Opanować ją pomoże mu ta, co powróciła,_  
 _Czeka ich dalsze życie, albo wspólna mogiła._

Kapłanka po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odwróciła się i odeszła. Przystanęła na chwilę i nie odwracając głowy w ich stronę wyszeptała cicho:  
\- Powodzenia.

\- Cholera, czemu ona nie może mówić prostym językiem? - spytał Leo.  
\- Ona ma tak zawsze - burknął Syriusz.  
\- Jedno jest pewne - powiedział Harry. - Coś mi się stanie, chyba nie muszę dodawać, że jak zwykle, a Hazel musi mi pomóc z tym się uporać.  
\- Damy radę - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że damy - powiedziała Annabeth bez entuzjazmu.  
Ekipa odwróciła się od kapliczki i oddalającej się Kapłanki i wyruszyli w dół schodów do osady.


	21. R21 亜矢子 Ayako

**Od autora:** Rozdział pisałem trochę dłużej niż inne. Kiedy miałem już napisane 2k słów, to zawiesił się komputer i wszystko poszło w ... Strzeliłem focha i załamany kupiłem sobie czekoladę. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć co napisałem, ale nie było sensu tego odtwarzać, bo wyszło masło maślane. Odczekałem trochę, aż minie mi irytacja po tym zdarzeniu i zacząłem pisać od nowa. Pierwotna wersja w mojej głowie (i straconym rozdziale) była lepsza od tej w tym rozdziale, ale niestety już nie umiem inaczej opisać swojej wizji. Ehh... Chciałem uchwycić POV większości bohaterów, żeby pokazać co czują/myślą w danej chwili i ich osobistą małą bitwę z myślami. Mam nadzieję, że się udało.

Deszcz. Od wyjścia z osady cały czas towarzyszył im deszcz. Starali się wybierać taką trasę, która prowadzi pod drzewami, ale nie zawsze udawało im się znaleźć odpowiednią ścieżkę. Mieszkańcy osady opowiedzieli im o regionie, gdzie nawet najwytrwalsi poszukiwacze boją się postawić nogę, więc skierowali tam swe kroki. Wiedzieli, że te tereny będą zamieszkiwane przez Łowców. Przez całą drogę nie wydarzyło się nic podejrzanego, co ich tylko niepokoiło, ale Syriusz stwierdził, że to normalne na szlaku Łowców. Tutaj nawet potwory bały się stawiać swoje kroki. Po wielu godzinach mozolnej wędrówki dotarli do wielkiej góry. W jej zboczu były wyryte wielkie schody, które co jakiś czas były przecinane świątynią. Najdalsza była ledwie widoczna z dołu. Herosi i czarodzieje stanęli w ciszy podziwiając widok. Straszny, ale piękny zarazem. To była ich droga do zniszczenia Voldemorta. Mieli na jej przejście tylko siedem godzin. Siedem świątyń. Siedmiu Łowców.

U podnóża góry przywitał ich wielki łuk nad drogą. Był wykonany z surowego kamienia, pokryty krwią, rozlaną niechlujnie, jakby artysta próbował stworzyć obraz w pośpiechu. Przypominało im to trochę freski ze starych kościołów, ale było straszniejsze. Krew posiadała swoją mroczną przeszłość.

 **Harry**

Harry usłyszał jak ktoś po jego prawej stronie głośno przełyka ślinę. Nie był pewny kto, ale nie miał zamiaru nic mówić. W tym momencie głos mógłby go zawieść. Ruszył powoli w stronę łuku, a za nim pozostała część ekipy. Przekraczając łuk poczuł się bardzo dziwnie, jakby został oblany lodowatą wodą. Wzdrygnął się i obrócił zobaczyć czy pozostali doświadczyli tego samego. Gdy spojrzał za siebie gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Łuk i droga powrotna zniknęły. Za ich plecami była wielka kamienna ściana z tego samego materiału co łuk, również pokryta krwią. Nie było odwrotu. Była tylko droga w przód, aż do ostatniego łowcy. Stojąc przed łukiem schody nie wydawały się długie. Na samą górę mógłby dotrzeć w niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Jednak, gdy tylko przekroczyli łuk, cały układ się zmienił. Teraz droga do pierwszej świątyni wydawała się wiecznością. Nie było widać końca, do tego schody całe usłane były czerwonymi płatkami róż. Nie było nawet najmniejszego odsłoniętego skrawka.

Ruszył przed siebie, docierając do pierwszego schodka, który jako jedyny wolny był od czerwieni róży. Zauważył dziwne symbole wymalowane kredą.  
亜矢子.  
\- Co to? - usłyszał obok siebie szept Hazel.  
\- To są japońskie znaki - odpowiedziała równie cicho Hermiona - ale nie wiem co oznaczają.

Świetnie. Równie dobrze, mogłoby tu być napisane "zginiesz z pierwszym krokiem", a oni o tym nie wiedzieli. Harry'ego ogarniała lekka irytacja wynikająca z niewiedzy i pogłębiającego się bólu głowy. Próbował odrzucić od siebie szepty, które cicho sugerowały mu, że sen byłby teraz bardzo przyjemną odmianą. _Po co walczyć? Przecież walka nie ma sensu. Nie wygramy._

Harry potrząsną głową, odrzucając od siebie te myśli. Kątem oka zauważył mignięcie złota po lewej stronie. Odwrócił się i ujrzał tabliczkę z mieniącymi się literami, które powoli na ich oczach układały się w słowa.  
 _Ścieżka wygnańca._  
Słowa powoli zamieniały się w złotą kroplę, która powoli zaczęła spływać w dół tabliczki, aż dotarła do samego krańca. Coś w Harrym podpowiedziało mu, że powinien ją złapać. Była zbyt piękna, by upaść na ziemię. Nie chciał, żeby to piękno zostało zapomniane. Chciał je zatrzymać. Wyciągnął rękę, a kropla powoli na nią spłynęła, wsiąkając spokojnie. Nagle w swojej głowie usłyszał głos.  
 _Nie wszyscy są źli Harry. To pomoże ci przejść do końca. Uwierz, a zostaniesz zdrowy, przy swych zmysłach. Przyjaciele muszą ci pomóc iść. Muszą cię zmusić, kiedy ty zwątpisz._  
Harry odwrócił się powoli do swych przyjaciół, a jego wzrok napotkał troskliwe spojrzenie Hazel.  
\- Czuję to Harry - szepnęła. - To jest twoja osobista walka. Wersy z przepowiedni się spełniają.  
Nikt nie zrozumiał co powiedziała. Nikt poza Harrym.

 **Hazel**

Patrzyła w stronę Harry'ego, kiedy ten sięgał po złotą kroplę. Wyczuła lekkie poruszenie Hermiony, kiedy ta chciała zatrzymać chłopaka, ale powstrzymała ją chwytając za rękę. Czarodziejka spojrzała na nią, a Hazel tylko pokręciła głową. Słyszała ciche szepty w swojej głowie.  
 _Stoi przed tobą wybraniec, który jako jedyny w stanie jest zniszczyć cząstki duszy. Jego walka się rozpoczyna. Zwątpi w siebie. Zwątpi w was, ale to ty musisz go prowadzić do końca. Musisz nawet jak on się podda._  
Pokiwała głową i zobaczyła jak Harry powoli odwraca się w jej stronę. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
\- Czuję to Harry - szepnęła. - To jest twoja osobista walka. Wersy z przepowiedni się spełniają.

 **Percy**

Nie wiedział co się wydarzyło, ale to było coś ważnego. Zauważył, że między Harrym, a Hazel wywiązała się lekka nić porozumienia. Dziewczyna podeszła do czarodzieja i wzięła go lekko pod ramię. Ruszyli w stronę schodów, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Percy i reszta ekipy ruszyli za nimi. Heros spojrzał jeszcze raz w górę i wziął głęboki oddech, szykując się na długą przeprawę. Nie wiedział co oznaczają te róże, ale nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Pierwsze pięć minut przeprawy upłynęło w spokoju, ale z każdym kolejnym krokiem Harry wyglądał coraz słabiej. W pewnym momencie osunął się na kolana, ciągnąc Hazel w dół. Percy z Syriuszem podbiegli z chęcią pomocy, ale dziewczyna powstrzymała ich ruchem ręki. Harry klęczał z opuszczoną głową i kiedy tylko uniósł ją lekko, Percy prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Patrzył w jego oczy, które zawsze tryskały energią. Teraz jego zielone źrenice, tak bardzo podobne do jego własnych były zapłakane, wyrażały ogromny smutek, ból i żal. Harry się bał i Percy nawet nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co czarodziej przechodzi w swojej własnej głowie.  
\- Nie chce... - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. - Zabij mnie, proszę.  
Mówiąc to spojrzał herosowi prosto w oczy. Powiedział to takim tonem, że Percy ledwo mógł się powstrzymać od sięgnięcia po Orkana. Chciał pomóc przyjacielowi i skrócić jego męki. Otrząsnął się szybko z tych myśli i spojrzał na Hazel.  
\- Nie pomożecie mu, tak jak byście chcieli - szepnęła. - Tylko ja mogę. Ta, która powróciła. Ta, która zaznała tego samego żalu co on.  
Percy słysząc to, pokiwał głową i wycofał się. Wiedział, że Hazel mówi prawdę.

 **Harry**

Osunął się na kolana w przestrachu. Szepty nasilały się z każdym krokiem, ale teraz przerodziły się w krzyki. Słyszał jego matkę, którą krzyczała jego imię w momencie śmierci. Chciał do niej dołączyć. Chciał dołączyć do rodziców, do wszystkich poległych podczas walki o Hogwart. Remus, Tonks, Fred i wielu innych. Wszyscy mówili mu, że to jego wina. Powinien był zabić Voldemorta wcześniej, a on chował się, zamiast chronić najbliższych. Teraz będzie tak samo. Nie uda mu się uratować Ginny. Nie uratuje czarodziejskiego świata. Nie uratuje herosów. Zginą wszyscy, którzy go otaczają. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy rozpaczy. Dojrzał Percy'ego, który wpatrywał się intensywnie w jego oczy.  
\- Nie chce... - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. - Zabij mnie, proszę.  
Zauważył błysk zrozumienia w oczach herosa. Przymknął oczy, czekając na ulgę, która nie nastąpiła. Zamiast tego usłyszał głos, który koił jego skołatane myśli:  
\- Nie pomożecie mu, tak jak byście chc... - reszta słów utonęła, rozpływając się wśród krzyku jego matki.

 **Hazel**

Hazel nie liczyła już stopni, które pokonała w drodze ku pierwszej świątyni. Zgubiła rachubę przy dziesięciotysięcznym schodku. Była to dla niej ciężka przeprawa z Harrym u boku. Chłopak co chwilę zatrzymywał się w miejscu i rozglądał się w panicznym strachu. Czuła jego drgawki i chłód, który ogarniał jego skórę. Za każdym razem mówiła mu, że już niedługo będzie po wszystkim, a on uspokajał się na chwilę i dawał poprowadzić kilka stopni w górę. Sytuacja powtarzała się na tyle często, że Hazel nie umiała powiedzieć już, ile razy to się wydarzyło. Przez cały ten czas nie wypuściła dłoni chłopaka. Usłyszała jego cichy szept, ale nie zrozumiała o co chodzi.  
\- Wynagradza jedynie tych, którzy na to zasługują.

 **亜矢子**

\- Widzę, że do mnie zmierzasz - zaśmiała się lekko. - Pamiętaj, że wynagradzam tylko tych, którzy na to zasługują.

 **Leo**

Usłyszał w swojej głowie śmiech, który przecinał jego umysł jak sople lodu.  
 _Ciekawe chłopcze, bardzo ciekawe._  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał w myślach.  
Odpowiedzią był ponowny śmiech.  
 _Moje imię? Poznasz je, już niedługo, o ile uda wam się przejść dalej._  
\- Uda nam się dojść do samego końca - odpowiedział twardo.  
 _Teraz to widzę. Taaak. Moja daleka kuzynka była głupia, że was nie doceniła, ale ja jestem inna. Powiedz mi herosie, czemu im pomagasz?_  
\- Bo są moimi przyjaciółmi.  
 _Nie pytałam o nich, herosie. Czemu pomagasz bogom? Skazali twoją ukochaną na wieczność, samotną, na wyspie._  
\- Udało mi się ją uwolnić, jest ze mną w obozie.  
 _Ale bogowie się do tego nie przyczynili. Taki głupi._  
Śmiech.

 **Jason**

Szedł, przyglądając się Harry'emu z troską. Nie wiedział przez co przechodzi jego magiczny przyjaciel, ale musiało to być coś ciężkiego. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Piper złapała go za rękę. Dopiero, kiedy ścisnęła go lekko, odwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Zobaczył zdeterminowanie malujące się na jej twarzy.  
\- Uda mu się - powiedziała. - Nam wszystkim - dodała, odwracając wzrok w stronę czarodzieja.

 **Ron**

Przypomniała mu się wyprawa po horkruksy. Teraz było to podobne wyzwanie, tylko w innym wymiarze. Wtedy zwątpił w przyjaciela, przez co mógł zaprzepaścić wspaniałą przyjaźń. Cieszył się, że Harry zapomniał mu wszystkie jego występki i akty zazdrości.  
Usłyszał Piper mówiącą do Jasona:  
\- Uda mu się - powiedziała. - Nam wszystkim.  
Uwierzył. Nie wiedział, że dziewczyna użyła czaromowy.

 **Hazel**

Harry był wyczerpany psychicznie. Dziewczyna wyczuwała jak opuszczają go resztki energii życiowej. Spojrzała szybko w prawo, kiedy zauważyła czarną plamę, które przemknęła obok z zwrotną szybkością. Tanatos? Nie, przewidziało jej się.  
\- Uda mu się - usłyszała Piper. - Nam wszystkim.  
Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka użyła czaromowy, ale postanowiła poddać się temu czarowi w całości. To dodało jej sił.

 **Harry**

Wiedział, że koniec jest bliski. Z każdym krokiem było coraz gorzej. Powoli wracała mu świadomość, a z każdą jej cząstką wyczuwał, że czegoś mu brakuje. Przestał słyszeć głosy. Przestał słyszeć cokolwiek. Stracił słuch i wzrok. Otaczała go głucha cisza przeplatana z czernią. Jedynie dotyk Hazel utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że dalej istnieje. Nie wiedział ile czasu trwał w tym stanie, aż w końcu się zatrzymali. Poczuł ciepło otaczające go z każdej strony i gwałtowny ruch Hazel, która mało go nie przewróciła. Co się dzieje? Zacisnął zęby w bezsilności.

 **Hazel**

Doszli. W końcu doszli do samego końca schodów, a droga z róż skończyła się. Wyszli na wielki plac, który znajdował się przed niewielką świątynią wykutą w ścianie góry. Droga prowadziła tylko przez ten niepozorny budyneczek z czterema kolumnami. Zrobiła krok w przód ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego, kiedy nagle otoczyła ich ściana ognia. Szarpnęła się w tył, przestraszona, prawie wywalając się z chłopakiem. Pierścień ognia zaczął zaciskać się powoli wokoło nich, aż w końcu zniknął. Wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła, oczekując ataku, kiedy ze świątyni przed nimi usłyszeli cichy, dziewczęcy śmiech. Ich oczom ukazała się siedmioletnia dziewczynka o długich jasnych włosach. W ręku dzierżyła łuk, który był większy od niej. Hazel usłyszała jak Percy wciąga powietrze.  
\- To Łowczyni z mojego snu - powiedział.  
Dziewczynka zaśmiała się ponownie, a w jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe błyski.  
\- Witajcie - powiedziała łagodnym głosem.  
\- Kim jesteś? - spytał Hazel.  
\- Jestem jedną z Łowczyń. Musicie mnie pokonać, by przejść dalej - powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Jestem Ayako.

 **Percy**

Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Stała przed nim niewinna dziewczynka, a mimo to promieniowała z niej moc, która przytłaczała. Jeżeli to jest pierwszy Łowca, to co musi być dalej. Zaczął powoli iść w jej stronę, wysuwając się przed przyjaciół. Usłyszał jeszcze cichy szept Annabeth.  
\- Ostrożnie.  
Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się, zachęcając Percy'ego by podszedł bliżej. Heros niepewnie skorzystał z zaproszenia.  
\- _Wielki z przepowiedni, tak jak chciał nie walczy -_ powiedziała, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, rozbawiona miną Percy'ego.  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- Łowcy znają wszystkie przepowiednie - odpowiedziała i ruszyła w stronę chłopaka.  
Percy wyjął Orkana z kieszeni i przygotował się do ataku. Kiedy dziewczynka była zaledwie metr od niego, czuł, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. Zobaczył mały błysk ognia i Łowczyni zniknęła pojawiając się między nim, a jego przyjaciółmi. Nie zatrzymała się, tylko dalej kroczyła w ich stronę. Stanęła dopiero przed Harrym i przyjrzała mu się z wesołą ciekawością.  
\- Wybraniec - mówiąc to zaklaskała w ręce, jak dziecko, które otrzymało ulubioną czekoladę.  
\- Mogę? - spytała Hazel, sięgając po rękę chłopaka. - Nic mu nie zrobię, przysięgam - dodała z uśmiechem widząc minę dziewczyny.  
Percy patrzył jak dziewczynka bierze Harry'ego pod rękę i prowadzi go w jego stronę. Przystanęła w połowie drogi i machnęła ręką a obok niej pojawiła się fontanna w kształcie feniksa, w której płynęła złota ciecz. Podprowadziła chłopaka bliżej i wyciągnęła jego rękę, tak że jego palce dotknęły dziób ptaka. Złota kropla spłynęła z ręki Harry'ego i połączyła się z cieczą w fontannie.

 **Harry**

Ocknął się, wynurzając swoje myśli z otchłani. Zauważył obok siebie ładną dziewczynkę z szerokim uśmiechem skierowanym do niego.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziała.  
\- Za co? - spytał niepewnie.  
\- Tylko nieliczni mogą przynieść krople z dołu, aż do fontanny. Są bardzo cenne. Za ich pomocą mogę wyhodować swoje róże, ale brakuje mi wody - dodała ze smutkiem.  
Harry poczuł silną ochotę, by jej pomóc. Jego wzrok powoli skierował się na Percy'ego, który powoli zaczynał rozumieć na czym będzie polegać jego "walka".

 **Percy**

 _Wielki z przepowiedni, tak jak chciał nie walczy.  
_ \- Czyli mam rozumieć, że mamy dostarczyć ci wodę, potrzebną do wyhodowania róż? - spytał.  
\- Zgadza się, synu Posejdona - przytaknęła.  
\- A co jeżeli nam się nie uda? Czy mimo to nas przepuścisz?  
\- Niestety. Wtedy będę musiała was zabić, a tego bym nie chciała - powiedziała ze smutkiem, a oni wyczuli, że mówi prawdę. Nie chciała ich zabijać.  
\- Zabieramy się do pracy - uśmiechnęła się radośnie i klasnęła w dłonie. Obok nich pojawiły się wielkie czerwone donice. Było ich razem trzydzieści, a każda mogła pomieścić dziesięć róż.  
\- Musimy je rozstawić w równych rządkach, po pięć na rząd - powiedziała, zachęcając resztę do pomocy.  
Czarodzieje i herosi wzięli się do pracy. Donice były bardzo ciężkie i ponad trzydzieści minut zeszło im się z poprawnym ułożeniem. Dziewczynka co chwilę ich poprawiała, ale sama też pomagała. Percy widział irytację na twarzy Harry'ego, który uważał to za stratę czasu, potrzebnego na uratowanie Ginny. On uważał tak samo, ale nie mieli wyboru.  
\- Dobrze - powiadomiła ich Ayako, obchodząc donice dookoła. - Teraz będę mogła swobodnie doglądać swoje róże. Teraz kolej na ciebie Percy.

Percy nie bardzo wiedział jak zabrać się do tego całego nawadniania. Jako syn Posejdona był wstanie wyczuć wodę w pobliżu, ale teraz czuł tylko pustkę. Wiedział, że musi sięgnąć do swojego wnętrza, co go kompletnie wyczerpie przy nawadnianiu tylu donic. Skupił się i poczuł wodę przechodzącą przez jego ciało. Kiedy napięcie sięgnęło swojego maksimum pozwolił mu się ulotnić na zewnątrz. Woda trysnęła zalewając donice. Po chwili wsiąknęła w ziemię zostawiając ją całkowicie suchą. Spojrzał na Ayako nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Źle to robisz - powiedziała rozbawiona.  
\- Mogłaś mi to wytłumaczyć dziesięć minut temu - odpowiedział oburzony. - Tylko straciłem cenny czas.  
\- Moje róże nie urosną na zwykłej wodzie. Potrzebna jest im woda przepełniona życiem i miłością. Synu Posejdona, czy jest tu ktoś, kogo kochasz?  
\- Annabeth - powiedział, patrząc w stronę swojej dziewczyny.  
\- Córko Ateny musisz mu pomóc - Ayako zwróciła się w jej stronę. - Percy musi powtórzyć cały proces, ale z tobą u boku. Musisz przelać w niego swoją miłość, która połączy się z miłością Percy'ego i jego energią życiową. Razem stworzycie życiodajną wodę.

Annabeth podeszła do Percy'ego i chwyciła go za rękę. Chłopak powtórzył cały proces z Ann u boku, ale ponownie woda wsiąkła w ziemię pozostawiając ją suchą.  
\- Za słabo się staracie - Łowczyni powiedziała zachęcająco. - Musicie przelać swoje dusze. Prawdziwe uczucie, które do siebie żywicie. Oddać całych siebie.  
Percy i Annabeth skupili się ponownie, starając się oddać swoją duszę drugiej osobie. Nagle to poczuł. Przyjemnie ciepło, które rozchodziło się miarowo po jego ciele. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Annabeth i wyczytał z jej oczu, że ona czuje to samo. Powoli u ich stóp zaczęła gromadzić się woda, która zmierzała w stronę donic, leniwie wspinając się ku górze. Gdy dotykała ziemi, jej kolor zmieniał barwę na złotą. Kiedy cały proces zakończył się, dwójka herosów padła wycieńczona na kolana, jednak ziemia w donicach pozostała wilgotna.  
\- Udało się! - krzyknęła ucieszona Ayako.  
Podbiegła do fontanny i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę złotej cieczy, pozwalając by kropelki wspinały się na jej dłoń. Kiedy już się nie mieściły skierowała się w stronę pierwszej donicy i pozwoliła im przeskoczyć na wilgotną ziemię. Na oczach herosów i czarodziejów zaczęły rosnąć małe złote różyczki, które po chwili przybierały czerwoną barwę. Kiedy rozkwitły już całkowicie, otoczył je lekki ogień, który nie czynił im szkody.  
Ayako odwróciła się w stronę Percy'ego i podbiegła przytulając się.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Puściła go i podbiegła do Annabeth, a następnie Harry'ego.

 **Harry**

\- Twoja walka jeszcze się nie skończyła Harry.  
Sięgnęła ręką do kołczana i wyciągnęła z niego różę, która była czarna. Po chwili róża zamieniła się w czarny diament.  
\- Jest twój. Musisz go zniszczyć łukiem pokonanego łowcy.  
Ayako klęknęła przed Harrym i wyciągnęła w jego stronę płonący łuk.  
\- Poddaje się - powiedziała, a płomień z łuku zgasł.  
Harry wziął broń od dziewczynki i strzałę, którą mu podała. Wycelował w czarny diament i strzelił. Strzała wbiła się w sam środek, a po szlachetnym kamieniu zostały tylko drobne kawałki, które powoli zamieniły się w pył, rozwiewany przez wiatr.

 **Ayako**

Wpatrywała się w czarodziei i herosów przechodzących przez jej świątynię. Cieszyła ją ta przygoda, ale zarazem smuciła się, że im się udało. Wiedziała, że jej bracia i siostry nie będą tak wyrozumiali jak ona.  
\- Harry - zatrzymała ich. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę z pytającym wzrokiem.  
\- Twoja walka, za każdym razem będzie gorsza, ale nie poddawaj się. Hazel jest dobrą przyjaciółką i poprowadzi cię. Ona w ciebie nie zwątpi.  
\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział czarodziej.  
Ekipa zniknęła z jej pola widzenia, zmierzając do kolejnej świątyni. Ayako patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę, w miejsce gdzie niedawno stali. Uśmiechnęła się, w myślach życząc im powodzenia i wróciła do swoich ognistych róż.


End file.
